Kamping
by chuchiwan
Summary: Roxas is dragged on a family camping trip to the beach. and welts on a walk with his darling little sister Namine, he runs into a gate... enters a ADHD red head and BOOM! Roxas's camping experience is not so boring... (Written for Akuroku Day!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I wrote this for Akuroku day! (though I'm 20 minutes late...) **

**This fic is based off of a camping trip I went on recently.**

**Rated M for later chapters~**

"Kamping"

It was the last week of summer break, I was determined to break Hayner's high score on some bull shit game I didn't even like, but it didn't matter because it was the last week of summer break, I was going to use it ether hanging out at Hayner's house or take a bath and not come out tell school started, screw my dad. I would go to the "bad side of the city" If it meant Pizza for every meal and Video game at Hayner's.

Every time the little cut seen would play I got a sneaking suspicion someone was about to ruin my plans for the week, also that Hayner probably only bought that game because the really buff main character was named Hayner… what a dweeb.

Just then, I herd a set of feet approaching my room, and I felt my heart sink, I told myself mentally that there was still hope, they might just pass by my room and go for the bathroom just passed my door. But you know that lady luck?… she doesn't seem to like me. My door swung open and both of my dads stood in the door way and stared at me with their arms crossed "Roxas, we need to talk, pause the game."

I did as I was told and they stepped farther into my room. "We just decided that letting you play video games and hang out with that Hayner kid, is a very boring way to spend your last days out of school, don't you think?" I knew it! Those fucking sneaks! I narrowed my eyes at my father Leon, because even though Cloud was doing the talking, Leon was always the one trying to take away my video games. "no. I think this will be the perfect way to spend my last week… is that all you wanted to ask?"

Okay, maybe I shouldn't be such a rude bitch to the people who raised me, but god damnit! They told me they would let me have this week! Leon was having none of my little attitude, he reached over and unplugged my play station from the TV, and I watched in shock as the badass version of Hayner turned into static.

I looked to Cloud for verification that that really just happened, he's always the one that lets me and Sora get away with things, but he gave me a stern nod. I contemplated jumping on Leon's back and putting him in a choke hold… but I didn't, 'cause I'm too short…

I sat there on my bed as Leon gathered up all my games and tossed them in a garbage sack that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Are you throwing them all away!?" Leon tied the knot on the nearly full bag (which I was slightly proud about) and handed it to Cloud who left the room. Leon sat at my computer desk, at least that's what it was before they took my computer. "If you ever try and use that tone with me again, that will all go to a deserving boy who doesn't acted up."

I sat there tight lipped, holding back the snood commitment about that deserving boy being my twin brother Sora… though it probably was true. he continued. "Me and Cloud planed a trip to the beach, we're all going… no ifs ands or butts about it."

I love the beach, warm sand all over me, the sun shining and the sounds of the waves crashing against the beach its self… oh and the salty taste left on your lips. My dads knew this, but they also knew I have a time of the month I act like a real ass (no I am not transgender or some half guy half girl person… I just bottle up all my anger and let it out at one time, which usually is a week long process.) and Cloud had triggered it the moment he talked about my planes next week, which started the next day… did I mention it was the last week of summer break? … I did?… oh.

"Roxas? Your spacing out again." I sent my farces glare at him and he mirrored mine… only scary. I sighed after a minute of that and he smirked. Well I sulked he patted me on the back and headed for the door, " Get packed we're leaving tomorrow, six or seven…" and still sulking I packed for the trip that probably would be from hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX

Can you imagine -just for a moment- the worsted thing ever? Now multiply that by Sora's boyfriend Riku coming along on the trip. I have no idea how that sneaky bastard Riku managed to slither his way into our trip, but he did. I think it has something to do with him being gay for my brother, how raciest … wait. Gay isn't a race.

I go with the whole asexual thing, but what if I was in to girls? Would my parents let my girlfriend come on this stupid trip? No. Riku also use to be friends with me and Sora way back in first grade, I stopped liking him when in third grade Riku was found in the boy bathroom doing inappropriate things to my brother…and his nipples.

"Roxas! This is your favorite song! Sing along!" Sora had a nack for yelling when you were right next to him, and choosing your least favorite song and calling it your favorite. The radio was currently playing some ghetto white girl shit… I hated her with a burning passion… her stage name Iggy WAS A FUCKING RIP OFF! Haven't people heard of the great and powerful Iggy Pop? Seriously.

"Arrg! Dad, can you turn this shit off?" "Roxas! Watch your mouth! Naminé is in the car!" Cloud yelled practically turning his whole body around in the car to glare at me, I looked over my seat to see she was fast asleep. She had her head in Riku's lap, I have to say, that although I hate most kids around that Ten to thirteen range. She was a smart little cookie and I babied the heck out of her.

"She's asleep…" Sora was attempting to sing along now, but he hated rap he just wanted to make my skin crawl. Leon had enough of it he turned it to Jack FM. And I smiled victorious as Sora didn't know any of the words to the song witch was Wrapped Around Your Finger by The Police. I couldn't help laughing when Sora got the chorus down he would yell sing it, but when the verses came around he just hummed it.

"Oi, look, you can see the ocean." Riku announced and I sat up from my comfortable sleeping position on Sora's butt, five hours of junk food, Karaoke- Sora addition- and sleeping. All for this, I looked out the window over the windy road, past the guardrail and down the cliff, the ocean lay splashing about , making beautiful white caps. I was glade we were almost there, I usually don't get car sick, but the road we were on now was ridiculously left and right, left… then right.

"Don't get too excited, we still have another hour on this road before we reach the camp grounds."

And that is when I blew chunks. All over the window… Sora and Naminé chose to wake up right as it happened, Sora ever the mature oldest (if only by a few minutes) stated the obvious "EWWWW! ROXAS PUKED!" I turned to him to tell him to shut up but my stomach lurch up again and I puked up his favorite cereal in his lap.

In my tired and car sick state I thought that was the single greatest thing in the world, I started laughing like a maniac. Sora, on the other hand. Did not feel the same as me. He was frozen in place, his hands lifted off his lap and his mouth closed tight. He was in Sora lock down mode… probably chanting in his head: that didn't just happen, that didn't just happen.

Leon found one of those gravelly spots on the side of the road and he yelled at me to go walk around until I felt better, well gees, way to treat the sick… I watched as Sora cautiously got out of the car with a roll of paper towels and Winddex, he scrubbed at his shirt with it.

Naminé sat with me in the back the rest of the way to the camp, the windows were rolled down to keep everyone from barfing, sense the car still smelled horrible. But who needs Sora? Sure his butt makes a great pillow, but Naminé will hold your hand and tell you your eyes are pretty, she is adorable with out even trying!

"Roxas look!" Naminé whispered, I opened my eyes, wow I didn't even noticed I had closed them… she was pointing out the window, I leaned over her to look out, and I smiled in relief. The camp ground! The sign was right there!… at least I think, I didn't know the name, but when we got closer I saw it read:

Kamping.

Best. Name. Ever…  
We pulled in, let me now tell you everything I saw: I saw some kind of gazebo thing, there was a building with boys and girls bathrooms , on the other side of that building was an arcade and gift shop, then there was pool, a play ground across the gavel road from the pool, and lastly…the cabins, or tiny wood shacks if you want to call 'em that… I don't judge…

"Where's the ocean?" Sora was right… that was what we came here for, this looked like the woods…not the beach. Cloud open the passenger side door when Leon stopped the car but turned around to answer the question "Oh, it's a two mile walk from here, but it's worth it, you'll see."

Roxas not happy. I didn't even walk two miles to school and back, how did they expect me to make it?. Leon added "we're not going down there today, we have all week for that, today is setting up and checking out the camp.

And so started day one of "Kamping"

I helped Naminé clean up the color canyons that got stuck in between the seat cushions then got out to stretch, the air was crisp clean tree-ish smelling, that kind you really can't get in a city like Zanarkand. The mini van was parked next to the two cabins we rented and we started to unload everything.

"Sora! Open this stupid door!" I yelled, and it was true, the door was stupid. There was this piece of wood as big as my fist that was eye level with me… how is that suppose to work? Sora rolled his eye and pulled on the chunk of wood, a string was attached to it, then the door opened. "well shit." I can be dumbfounded by simple things sometimes (that doesn't mean I'm simple minded or anything!) and this blew me away, Riku and Sora already walked inside but I just kept pulling the string and watching as it lifted the wooden bar up and down on the other side.

There was a deck swing just big enough for two and Riku and Sora took up swinging slowly on it after they had finished unpacking (Sora also changed his shirt and pants… no more puked stains. ) I got tired of the door thing after awhile and was going to walk around a little but Leon called out from his, Cloud and Naminé's cabin " Hold up, Roxas. Take Naminé with you." I was fine with that but I was still mad about him threatening to sell my PS "What. You going to go shag my father?" Naminé came out of the cabin with a jacket and beanie with cat ears on, she was blushing a little, maybe from the chilly air or from being so danm cute! Leon smirked "Actually, yes." oh that devil.

My nose scrunched up and I stuck out my tongue well making gagging noises, I am a very mature eighteen year old. Naminé looked between the two of us for a moment, before bouncing over to my and grabbing my hand. Leon waved us off before going back inside… I shivered at the thought of what was going on inside and picked up my pace.

We walked in silence for a bit, we checked out the gift shop but left because the guy behind the counter was freaking Naminé out. "Roxas?" I looked down at her (it's sad to say, but not by much) and she was looking up at me with big blue eyes that looked just like mine, it's funny how although we aren't actually related we still all look the same. She looked away a little then back to me, "I have to go to the bathroom."

I nodded and I guided her to were I saw them before, she smiled softly and jumped up to kiss my cheek "I'll be right back!" I heard a few women "aaww" from inside that Gazebo thing that I found was the out door kitchen or 'Kamping Kitchen' as the sign said.

Naminé reappeared and we started toured the park. as we past the pool, I was glaring at all the teens who actually knew there was a heated pool. Then someone swung the gate open right in front of me, and me… being to distracted with my intents glare smacked right into it I heard a few kids inside the pool laughing their little asses off, yeah. It was hilarious that I fell on my butt and am in pain, not to mention my nose took a metal gate to save the rest of my face.

Naminé was talking to the guy who opened the gate as I sat up and rubbed at my back, stupid gravel, stabbing my back and getting in my cloths. "He'll be fine, thank you for stopping to check, sir." I looked up to see the guy, and my mouth went dry…

He was looking down at me with concern, his eyes were a crazy shade of green and his hair was wild and dark red, I gulped, were those tattoos under his eye? Oh, did I mention he was shirtless? "oh! Blondie, are you okay?" he was leaning in, oh god my heart was beating way to fast. "Roxas! Your nose is bleeding! Tilt your head back, tilt your head back!" Naminé was right.

the mystery guy helped me to my feet, he tilted my head back and I was looking up into those crazy green eyes again… God, I'm short. was what I first thought, I needed to save some kind of my masculinity in this situation, so I put my head back down and the blood started to drip from my nose again. Ahahah… super manly. "What are you doing!? Your going to get blood on the shirt dad gave you!" Naminé cried, I hadn't thought about that…

Well I tilted my head back up, Mr. slam-gate-in-unsuspecting-blond's-face leaned down to Naminé's level "you're his sister, right? Go tell your parents Axel will have Roxas back before dinner, okay?" the hell? I wasn't going nowhere with this 'Axel' guy, I felt my stomach lurch at the thought of being alone with him, that had to be a bad sign.

You know how I said I love Naminé and that she's a smart cookie? It wasn't true… I thought that she would say something like "No thank you, I'll take him with me." but she looked at me and I could have sworn I say a hint of demon in that smile "Okay~ feel better soon, Roxas!" and she walked away. I gained my voice back then, "I should go with her." he looked over at me and smirked "oh good, you can talk! I thought you had brain damage or something."

Quite a charmer, huh? I glared and started after Naminé with my hand holding my bleeding nose, but he grabbed me by the hood of my jacket and pulled back around to face him. He looked anxious or maybe he was ADHD "look. I feel bad for smashing your face, at least let me help you clean the blood off your shirt and face, hm? What do you think about that?" he was smiling now, one of those big toothy ones and my stomach did that wired lurch thing again.

"Fine. But I can clean my own face, thank you very much." he laughed, I made him laugh… that didn't seem like a bad thing. I liked hearing it… I must have lost a lot of blood. That's my only explanation for that one.

I fallowed him down the rows of cabins tile we reached cabin L-8 (I think the cabin I was staying in with Riku and Sora was K-9 … but hell if I know for sure.) Axel told me to sit on the deck swing and I did, he went inside and well he was gone I took notice to how all the cabins are exactly the same… that must suck if you're a drunk stumbling around in the dark… I wonder if these cabins have locks… I guess they do, sense Sora has a key to ours.

That's about when Axel emerged from the wood shack wearing a sweatshirt with his swim trunks and holding some paper towels and a water bottle. "why aren't you holding your nose!? Oh god, this is the worst bloody nose I've ever seen! Maybe you broke it." he sat next to me on the bench and huffed "I think I would know if my nose was broken." he nodded and poured some of the water bottle onto the paper towels, and started rubbing my neck clear of the blood.

"I must look like Carrie right now." that was meant to be said in my mind but you know, things seem to slip a lot with me. Axel Smiled bright "not quite that bad." he removed the cold whip from my neck and started wiping the hand I had used to cover my nose clean. "which one…Chloë Moretz or Sissy Spacek?" he looked up from my hand and I could feel a smile on my face "Sissy Spacek. I only like the originals." and it was true… need we review my thoughts of 'cretin people' who can't even make up their own stage names?

Axel did this wired half jump/turrets thing, and he smile grew to a new high "Same here! I refuse to watch the new one! Oh yeah! You need a new shirt!" he jumped up and took his sweatshirt off and sat it next to me where he had been sitting. I felt like I was moving extremely slow or something, because one second we're talking about Carrie and the next Axel is tossing me his shirt off his back… because really… that's excusal what happened.

"I can't… just take your cloths!" I tossed it back at him and he threw it right back "Yes you can! When you see me again I'll give you your shirt back and you can give my sweatshirt back! Swap meet style~" okay. He was getting a little to hyper for my comfort and I deal with Sora everyday. "Okay, thanks, I'll try not to get any bodily fluids on it." I had to say it that way… stupid, stupid, stupid… Axel didn't seem to notice my slip up though… I looked up and noticed it was getting pretty late, unless the sun was lying.  
I stood up and took my shirt off and put the sweatshirt on, it was about 4 sizes too big on me, but it was nice and warm. "Thanks again… I should be going though" "wait!" he took the wipe off the swing and cleaned me face… I forgot about that… oops. He smiled down at my red face… it was red from him rubbing so hard! I wasn't blushing or any girly shit like that! "There. Now you can go." I smiled sheepishly "t-thanks again." he shrugged and I started away again "Don't be a stranger!" he called… but that's really what I was…his way too trustful. His probably from a small town where everyone knows your name.

Everyone back at camp was sitting around a fire when I got there. Now all eyes were on me, Cloud was the first to ask "Where were you for the last two hours?" I sat down in one of the camp chairs and Staking my time to answer, Sora handed me a plate with a burger on it "I thought Naminé told you." Cloud looked over to her and she shrugged nonchalantly "I forgot." there is a saying 'The woods changes a person' and this was defiantly fitting for Naminé, I mean what the hell? She was acting like, like… ME!

"W-Well, I hit a gate with my face and got a bloody nose… then I got blood all over my shirt so the guy that opened the gate offered me his jacket and I left the shirt with him… because he said he would to have it cleaned… then I wondered around for a bit." it wasn't the exact truth, but I'm not telling my family I followed a stranger back to his cabin and got dressed over there… that would end in Cloud's man hunt he had threatened he would do if anyone ever got 'friendly' with one of us with out his approval. Not that me and Axel were getting 'friendly'… not at all.

"So you promised to meet this boy again? How old is he?" he already found several red flags in my story… I'm screwed. I took a bite of the burger as I thought how to answer in the right way to get him off my case "he looked … 20-ish… and I want my shirt back… so yes. I did." Cloud grumbled but stopped there , I was glade. Then Sora Piped up in my defense "Don't worry , dad. He's a loner who's chosen the loner path of asexuality " at least… I think that was suppose to help me… but it made me want to punch him… and burn Riku at the stake for laughing at that.

"Good night, boys… don't stay up all night… we're getting up early tomorrow." Leon warned as he pushed Naminé inside the other cabin. I waved and closed the door. Sora and Riku had pushed their beds together and were snuggled up close. And there was my bad … all by its self . I climbed in and sighed . I was starting to change my opinion on things…like… this trip and Naminé. I sat there thinking for a long time and eventually I fell asleep when the cabin heater kicked in…I didn't even know we had one.. Hm… Cool.

**Hope you liked this chapter~ **

**and may you all have/had a wonderful Akuroku day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo lovely readers~ sorry it took so long to put this up, but I was busy getting set up for da Con! *W*

anyway~ i hope this chapter is worth the wait!

**"Kamping" Chapter 2 **

I was nice and cozy , snuggled up in my warm blanket in the warm cabin. Nothing could be more heavenly then sleeping in a toasty room. "Hey, Roxas! It's time to wake up!" Sora burst through the door, bring with him the cold air, he didn't seem to notice even with my load yell of "Close the door! It's cold out there!" he just walked in. leaving the door open. "C'mon! you'll miss breakfast if you stay in here!" though the mention of food sounded amazing, I was too tired, and with the absence of my dear friend, Heat, life outside that door -in my mind- was none excitant.

"Roxas-"

"No."

"But-"

"Go away."

I rolled so I was facing the wall, no amount of Sora's begging would get me up that early in the morning… _wait, what time is it? _I pulled my phone out and clicked the button on the side down. _7:48!? I only get up that early when it's a school day! No. this was a vacation… no getting up before 10:00 at least, and if my dads thought I was in a coma and rushed me to the hospital, so be it_.

Sora didn't like being ignored, that's for sure. After no more than a minute of silence, he struck with one of his most annoying ways of waking me up;

"RoxasRoxasRoxasRoxasRoxasRoxasRoxasRoxasRoxas!"

I turned around and threw my pillow at his face, he stopped for a moment then started even loader.

"ROXASROXASROXASROXASROXASROXASROXAS-"

There really isn't a way you can win when he's like this, I sat up and he stopped. "Are you getting up?"

"Yeah, but only because you ruined my sleep." oh he looked pretty satisfied with himself as he climbed off my bed. I got up as well and shivered, if it was really as cold as I thought it was outside, I'm screwed.

I only brought a light weight jacket, then I remembered the sweatshirt I had borrowed from that Axel guy, I contemplated how awkward it would be if I ran into him and I was still wearing the jacket, but when another gust of wind blew through I really didn't give a fuck.

"Rooooxxxaaaas! Hurry uuuuuppp! My arm hurts from holding the door open." sometimes I couldn't believe he was really my twin, and sometimes… just sometimes… I really could. I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and Sora whistled "Oooo~ Does Roxas like that jacket because it smells like the owner?" I turned toured him and glared "Shut the fuck up and close that door already."

Sora left the door, closing it just enough to block the cold air out. He crossed the tight space of the cabin to me and held up one of my arms, the sweatshirt sleeve that flopped over my hand, showing just how big it was. "Damn! This guy must be a giant!" _how tall was Axel? I had to look up at him and I'm 5.5 …. I say his probably 6.5 but who am I to say? I'd only met him once_.

There was a knock on the door and Naminé peeked in "Mom and dad wanted me to check why your taking so long?" Naminé's had this thing, ever sense she could talk, she thinks Cloud is our mom and Leon is our dad, to tell you my honest opinion… that deduction is pretty spot on…

"We're leaving right now." I told her and she nodded shyly… guess she's back to normal… so the three of us headed off to the kitchen.

And so started day two of 'Kamping'.

Breakfast had gone swimmingly , if you ignored the fact Cloud was trying to make me take Axel's sweatshirt off. Of course I said no and shit flew for a bit before my blond haired dad gave up. And I noticed then that the sweatshirt said 'Kamping Kamp ground, 2011' so that could mean one of two things:

One. He came here before.

Two. The gift shop never updates the date on the clothes.

I was going with the first one, only because me and Naminé had gone to the gift shop the day before.

So after breakfast my dads told us to do whatever we wanted until one O'clock, then we would start the two mile walk down to the beach. Sora and Riku were going to take a walk and asked if I wanted to go. I was not going to do any more walking with them than I had to because of the… wonderful, wonderful beach…(I do it all for you, my love!)

Aaaannnnyyywwwwaaayyyy, I ended up going to the play ground with Naminé, she had brought a sketch book along and we sat on the swings…. She was drawing and I was watching, it was pretty peacful. At one point a mom lady with long black hair told us to use the swings the right way or get off. Let's just say, I didn't keep my mind … in my mind.

"*gasps* How dare you! I'm going to have a word with your parents about your potty mouth, young man!

"Go ahead and fucking try, bitch! I'm an adult!"

She seemed to think I was lying. They always seem to. But 'Potty mouth'? how old did she think I am!? Naminé had seen me get in verbal and fascicule fights before so it really doesn't make her upset, she seemed a little annoyed though, because every time she used her eraser it would be that, I-pissed-but-I-don't-want-to-stop-drawing super fast and rough erasing thing she sometimes did.

"I'm reporting you!" the lady yelled before storming off with two unfortunate little girls that were her kids. I was pretty pissed then, and knew we'd have to leave before someone came and asked me if I was the one that called that lady a 'bitch that wished someone would suck her hairy cock off'… maybe I let my temper get a little out of hand… just a littel.

"Let's go, Naminé." she nodded and slid off the swings, her eyes shifted from mine to the sweatshirt. "when are you going to give that back?" I was actually hoping not to run into the redhead for the rest of the week just so I could keep the thing, it was huge, yes. But it just seemed so nice to be in. maybe that tingling feeling under my skin, was because I was allergic to the fabric or something.

"I donno… when ever that idiot appears." she smiled softly at me as we walked down a random row of cabins "You don't mean that…" I was confused but I felt I shouldn't ask what she meant, you know that feeling? Like, if you ask you might look like an ditz like Sora or you might not like the answer.

"HHHHEEEELLLPPP! ZEXION IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Naminé and I came to a halt in the road as a guy with a Mohawk -or maybe it was a Mullet- ran right in front of us, followed shortly by a guy with a big book and dark teal hair. I almost fell over as they past but managed to correct myself, we herd the 'Zexion' guy yell "Demxy, give me back my wallet!" I stared in utter surprise then glared in the direction they had run "Stupid motherfucking teenage couples. Don't end up like that Naminé." she giggled at that "I promise."

We were about to start walking again, but Naminé tugged me back by my hood. "What?" her smile changed, to almost poker face. "Roxas?" she took a few steps backwards "Stay right there. Don't move." and then she took off running . What was wrong? Did she need to go to the bathroom? I didn't know that she had seen Axel in front of a cabin we were just a few feet away from. I didn't know that he had spotted me and was walking up from behind…

"Hey there, cutie… can I have your number?"

I flinched and turned around, I must have looked terrified. Because Axel's smile dropped instantly "It was a joke." there was a long silence and while Axel scratched his head and shuffled his feet I was busy with lurching going on in my stomach.

"So, I see you've been putting my jacket to good use…. Nice and comfy?" it was nice and comfy but I didn't want him to know that so I quickly took the sweatshirt off "Thank you of letting me borrow it." Axel smiled "No problem Roxy~ let's go get your shirt… your 'bodily fluid' free shirt." God damnit! I usually hate when people call me Roxy, it made me sound like girl…. But Axel's voice…..

Calm the hell down Roxas! Your acting like you've never herd a deep voice before!

I managed to look pissed (even though I was just flustered ) "Never call me that again." but it's like my death glare bounced off Axel or something, he just laughed turned on his heels and started off to get my shirt. Of course I really didn't want to be at his cabin again. But I wanted my shirt, and that was all there was to it. This time I decided to wait at the bottom of the steps to the cabin porch, it makes it easier to run away if Axel doesn't come back out with my shirt but an ax instead… maybe to ax me up and hide me under the floor boards….what? It could happen!

"Hey, you can come inside you know… it might take awhile for me to find it under stuff." that to me seemed like a casual death invitation, but if I just stood there, a wall separating any conversation that would be extremely awkward. I climbed the two wood steps to the porch and hesitantly walked into the tiny room.

Even the inside of the cabins are exactly the same, a window on the back wall with a 'DO NOT SMOKE INSIDE THE CABIN, THANK YOU' sticker above it, a small wood stool to the left, right by the heater even two of the beds were pushed together, though the bed all alone was on the right and back at my cabin I was on the left. Besides that, the only other difference that stood out to me was the fact that the floor was berried under a layer of clothes.

I sat down on the lone bed and watched the tall redhead pile all the clothes off the floor onto the double bed. And a thought came to me,_ I'm doing everything my dads told me not to do when you meet a stranger…_and then a more serious thought popped in my head, one making my brows scrunch together, _If I had to run away from him…Would I really be able to? I've seen how energetic he is… and I have shorter legs then him… I guess I could always yell and scream for help._

I was still watching Axel while I thought this, and he suddenly jumped up from his hunched over position and gave me a toothy grin "Found it!" I felt my face heat up and guilt plopped into my stomach… who was I kidding? Axel was one of the few people I've met that wants to be nice to a winy bitch like me (well, besides my family, but that's part of the family package.. Heh. You get it?). And there I was thinking how to run away when he tries to ax me up… Stupid Axel… making me feel like a horrible person..

Axel handed me my shirt and I stood up and smiled at it. Leon had took thirteen year old me to a wired pizzeria when it was only us home one night (and we both can't cook, not even frozen food) at this pizzeria they sold this kind of pizza with Paopu fruit toppings… it was hella good, but my dad thought it smelled horrible and refused to eat it. Before we left Leon decided to buy me one of their advertisement shirt, just because. I only kept it because the little pig-thing with tiny wings and a big red circle that hung from his head, almost dipping into the Paopu Pizza in front of him… I don't know why, but I thought it was a pretty good shirt.

Oh yeah… I better say thanks… "uh… so ah. Thank you…." there was silence in the room for a bit and for the very short time I knew Axel then, it was a hard thing to get him to stop talking. I looked up and Axel scratching at the back of his head and looked away, it was pretty wired because he wasn't even smiling.

"So, how many times have you been here?" I found myself blurting out, Axel turned back and there was his grin "Oh you noticed the sweatshirt!" I nodded wearily "Well, my family has been coming to this camp ground for thirty-five years! I've been coming here for twenty-one of those years… usually it's the whole Lea family, but I'm the only one this year, gotta keep the tradition going, ya know?" I nodded slowly, processing the little bits of information on Axel;

His last name was Lea.

He was twenty-one (I'm guessing)

And this camp is really important to him.

But then I looked at the joined beds behind him again "Then who is sleeping there?" Axel shrugged "My Girlfriend." _oh…. Girlfriend…. Well! She must be a heifer if she needs two beds! _I don't know why I was even thinking that, but I thought it came out of my mouth for a split second, it was that loud in my head. Axel begin to laugh hysterically and I blushed… had I been making a face? Did I really say it out loud!? "I'm just kidding! Oh my god! You should see your face… Don't worry, I'm single Roxy!" this is where I punched him.

How ridiculous! I'm asexual! "Why would I care!?" …yeah.

Axel fell on the bed I guessed was his, sense he said he was single and all that. plus, it smelled like him… like campfire and chocolate… great now I want chocolate! Axel looked up at me still laughing, and I was about to leave when he pulled me down into the bed, I freaked out "What the hell do you think your doing!? Get off me!" holy crap! Axel was sitting on my thighs and an evil smile was spread out on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know…" Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I froze, oh god… was he really….? Axel started reaching under my shirt and I was about to start yelling 'RAPE' but the mood suddenly changed in a way I hadn't expected, Axel's long fingers stopped at my stomach and started… tickling me? I laughed uncontrollability well trying to kick him off. "S-stop!" he just shook his head and laughed at me.

I thought it would never end, but Axel stopped after a minute or so. I was panting, all stretched out on Axel's bed and Axel still had his hands in my shirt, I was about to pull it out myself, when a small voice called out. "Roxas?" I looked over to the door that was still open, and there Naminé stood.

I automatically glared at her for earlier- leaving me to deal with Axel again - but then I thought how this must look, with me under Axel and all that… I sat up, I could feel my face was heating up and my clothes and hair were disheveled , but I ignored it. Axel climbed off the bed and walked over to Naminé "How are you, Roxas's sister?" I got up as well as grabbed the shirt, the thing I had come here for in the first place. Naminé smiled brightly and answered "My name is Naminé, and I'm good. How are you , Axel?" he shrugged.

Naminé turned to me now, "Mom says we're leaving to the beach soon and Sora says he wants to know why you don't want to hang out with him and Riku, and Dad told me to make sure you weren't being rape-" I covered her mouth and forced a smile "Okay, Okay. I get it!" I turned to Axel and smiled embarrassedly "I'll see you later, I got to go." Axel smirked and ruffled both Naminé's and my hair "I'll be heading down there with my friends later, probably see you then." ooohhh his friends… their the once staying with him!

Naminé and I walked for a bit before she started "So, are you two… a couple now?" I almost tripped over my own feet and I blushed angrily… that's right. Pure anger. "No! We don't like each other, Naminé!" she looked up at me with innocent eyes "Then why were you about to have sex? Or was that all just foreplay?" do you know how wired it is to here your thirteen year old sister say that? Extremely.

I stopped in my steps and she stopped as while, "Where did you hear something like that!?" Naminé started walking again "Roxas, I'm not a baby. I know both sides of the birds and the bees talk and the gay version, so don't try and play dumb to what you were just doing." I instantly knew Sora was the one corrupting her, he was the only one I've ever herd say 'The gay version' and I was going to kill him.

"We weren't about to have sex! He was… tickling me." that sounded very believable… not. Naminé laughed "sure, and Riku and Sora use condoms… I don't care if you like him Roxas, I actually think it's sweet that you finally found someone." that kind of talk freaked me out, I had to come up with something to shut her down. "I'm not gay, Naminé. And even if I was I would never like an idiot like that freak." we could see our cabins now, and I thought I had won, but right before we entered the campsite she asked "If you don't like him that much, why did you say you would see him again?"

Well shit. I didn't even the answer to that one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We made it!" Sora yelled as he climbed over the last sand dune , I was at the bottom of it, cursing life for hills and dunes. You know what I'm talking about if you ever tried walking up hills of sand, every time you left your foot the sand fills your shoes and you feel like your feet weigh fifty pounds. But I used the last of my energy and walked up the sandy hill. _Man I wished I had worn flip-flops.. No use in crying over spilt 2% milk I always say… _what? 2% is life!

It wasn't a waste of energy though, because the beach was beautiful, the air a little chilly but me and Sora took off from the rest of our group and ran for the water. "When was the last time we went to the beach!?" Sora yelled well he rolled up his pants and took off his shoes, "When we first adopted Naminé I think." I called over the crashing waves and took off my sand filled shoes as while. We both started walking in the shallows when Riku joined us, he stood right out of the water with his arms crossed "What are you two doing? The water is only thirty degrees."

"Only a kill joy like yourself wouldn't get in the water." I spate and Riku rolled his eyes before rolling up his pants and getting in "I'm surprised, it's not that cold-" just then Sora splashed him in the face, Riku looked at my brother and Sora splashed him again but this time my brother started laughing, I splashed him in the face then… not for fun like Sora, just because I could tell he didn't like it.

"Super Ranger Riku Attack!" and just as quick as he said it, he swept Sora off his feet and threw him into sea, when he turned to me with a evil smile I cursed under my breath and started running away, but Riku -being on the track team- easily caught me by the hood of my jacket, then my waist and then next thing I knew I was in the freezing cold sea.

"Riku! You little fucker!" I yelled as I climbed back to the beach, I looked around for him and he was too busy giving Sora a piggy-back-ride down the beach to hear my yelling. I grumbled a little, then went and sat by Naminé who was drawing a picture of the ocean, "Does it bother you?" I looked over at her, she was still looking down at her paper "What do you mean?" she sighed "That you were just dumped into the ocean and forgotten about?" _well fuck… if you put it that way… _"No… I mean, their together. I don't expect them to have me with them all the time.

Naminé nodded "Yeah, but they've gotten more serious over the last couple years, you've stopped hanging around them so much instead you hang out with me, not that I don't like hanging out with you." she was laying down the hard facts here and it kind of hurt to hear the truth. I was losing my twin brother. "I guess I better do something, then…" I got up and walked over to where Riku and Sora were sitting now that Riku was out of breath. "Hey, I'm gonna make a beach bum hut out of drift wood, you guys wanna help?" Sora jumped to his feet right away "Hell yeah! We can be beach bums!" I couldn't help smiling, but I also felt really bad, I had really been the one pushing Sora away the last year or so.

Riku laid down on his back "You two go on and do that, I'll come help out when it's almost done." Sora pouted and kicked him "Nah ah! You help out all the way or not at all!" I smirked and squatted down beside Riku "If you don't help out, you have to go hang out with our dads." I knew he wouldn't want that because it wasn't hard to tell from this far away they were being frisky… gross but true.

And just like that, the three of us built a beach bum hut, it was pretty structurally sound if you ask me, we had tied the drift wood together in a tent shape with seaweed at first we thought it would break just like that, but it held it's ground. We sat inside of it looking out to the ocean and talked about shit for what seemed like hours. Naturally I got a little tired and rested my head against the make-shift wall, but in doing so I popped one of the boards out.

"Damn! Guys, I popped a board loss!" Riku waved his hand at me in a batting motion "It doesn't look like it's falling down, but you should really fix that." Sora climbed out of the tight space all three of us were in and stood up "Don't worry! I'll help!" _Oh… I thought you were going to offer to do it by yourself. Well, I guess help is good enough._

As I climbed out, I looked down the shore line and saw a very familiar red head not too far away, I quickly looked away and silently hopped Sora didn't notice my stupid freak out moment that only lasted tree seconds. "Roxas! Watch what you're doing! You could knock the rest down if your not careful!" we carefully knotted the seaweed to attach the wood back together and I really hopped Axel wouldn't come this way, because Sora would start being all up his business or trying to hook me up with him, (Sora had even tried to set me up with Hayner when we first started hanging out, which is why I then quickly set my other friend Olette up with him so Sora would shut up.)

"Oh yeah there Roxy~ nice hut." me and Sora both spun around and Riku sat up as Axel and those two guys who almost knocked me over earlier stood to the right of our wood fort, I was kind of freaking out but I totally was pulling a cool guy nonchalant attitude out of what must have been my ass, wait. Where did that come from?

"Oh hey, Axel, this is Sora my twin brother." Axel's eyes shinned bright as he looked between the two of us "Wow, no kidding, I can barley tell the difference well, the hair… and you're a tad bit shorter than him. Nice too meet you Sora!" Sora smiled brightly and nodded. Riku was up now and standing a bit awkward next to the hut, but Sora dragged him forward "And this is Riku."

Sora, Riku and Axel started up some uncomfortable small talk that moved on to regular talk. But I kind of zoned out of it and focused at the strange couple behind Axel, they were obviously forgotten introductions on Axel's part. _I could fuck with them so bad right now…_ I thought. And with out much defiance from my conscious I did. "So, Zexion… did you ever get your wallet back from Demxy?" If you've never fucked with people this way, just understand that their faces were hilariously freaked out, then they looked at Axel who had stopped the conversation with Sora and Riku to hear what I was talking about.

"Do you already know them Roxas?" Demxy turned to Axel "You didn't tell him about that?" man this shit was hilarious, but Zexion was getting annoyed so he turned to me "you heard us yelling, right?" I nodded with a smile and he rolled his eyes, not in a I'm-too-cool-for-you kind of way, more like oh-brother way… ya know?

"Oooohhh." said Sora , Axel and Demxy. Must be a ADHD thing to be a ditz sometimes. I let the conversation wonder a bit into how me and Axel met but as soon as Sora started having that hopeful glint in his eye I sent the Roxas-does-not-approve stares but I could tell he was going to be already making plans to hook us up before Axel did the most embarrassing thing to me.

"Oh, Roxy, the sand is sticking to you." he then proceeded to pat/group my butt. I yelped and swatted his hand away. And what freaked me out even more? Axel smirked. He knew what he had been doing, but what freaked me out the most? Demxy whistled and Sora was having one his 'fan-boy moments' or so he called them.

_Okay, so Axel may or may not want to get in my pants… that's not so bad… NOT THAT I'M SAYING I WANT HIM IN THERE! But it takes two to tango… as in, I'm not gay so there for.. I'm not doing nothing with him… plan and simple._

"Shit! Axel! We left Nanaki tied to a tree! He's probably winning like crazy!" I assumed that was a dog I'd never seen or heard of. Axel looked shocked and frantic then he collected himself looked at me with a sad smile "Sorry we didn't really spend a lot together, but I promise, tomorrow, the six of us will… do something cool!" I waved and nodded_ Damnit! I agreed to meet him again… AGAIN_

"Bye! It was nice meeting you all!" Sora called as Axel and his friends started heading back the way they came, I looked over to the left side of our beach bum hut to check if Cloud had caught the thing Axel had done, but I was glad that the fort had completely covered where we were and my dads were taking a slow walk the other way with Naminé…. Thank you god!

We headed back an hour or so later, I was surprised Sora hadn't asked me anything like 'do you like him!?' 'does he like you!?' 'can I help you get together!?' so that was a plus. All I really wanted to do now was go back to the cabin and take all my damp sandy clothes off and sleep.

"So did you all have fun?" Leon asked and Sora nodded way to hyper for climbing all the hills we were, I mean god! Where does he store all the energy? In his butt? Actually, that would make sense because his butt is pretty danm squashy.

Cloud turned to me, "What about you?" we walked in step with each other. I shrugged but a small smile gave away that I did, indeed had fun, and Cloud seemed satisfied with that. "Roxas." oh I guess he wasn't quite done… "Hm?" Cloud's eyebrows were nit together and he was looking very displeased. " Is there any reason you have a suspiciously dry piece of paper in your back pocket?" I looked confused but reached for my back pocket automatically.

The paper was actually damp but dryer than my clothes, it was still readable, and it said "Nice butt ;) -Axel" I tore the paper up and threw in as far away as possible. Now Cloud looked even more suspicious of me, great. "What the hell was that Roxas?" the other four were listening in on are conversation, even better sense my face was bright read and my voice cracked a little when I spoke next (Only because I was angry that Axel would do something so childish and it ended up getting me in deep shit) "It was a stupid drawing Sora shoved in my pocket, okay?" Sora looked back at me confused and I silently told him to just go along with it, witch he did "Oh yeah, you finally noticed it?" _thank you god! Sooooo much for twin mind reading power!_ but I knew Sora would want to know why he was covering for me later… oh well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner that night had been spaghetti with Riku's homemade meat balls… I think he brought them just so everyone would know he had meaty balls or some gross thing like that, because believe it or not, Riku is a total creeper perv. Like, level 100. Anyway, it was really good and all but when we had made our way back from the Kamper Kitchen and said goodnight to Leon, Cloud and Naminé, Sora locked the cabin door and looked at me with a grin "Spill them."

I didn't know what that meant so I just blinked him away and started getting dressed for bed, like Riku already did. Sora stomped his foot and dragged me to sit on his and Riku's bed "Spill the beans! You love him don't you!? And what was on that paper?" I groaned and laid back, which was onto Riku's stomach but who cares if Riku grunted in pain?

"The note was just him being stupid. But I've told you a million times Sora, I'm not g-" he shushed me and laid down so that he was facing me and his feet dangled off the bed. "For once can you not just jump straight to that answer? Can you just have an open mind? Just tell me what you feel when your around him… please?" I could tell my face was heating up again and I huffed frustrated at myself.

"See?" Sora was grinning at Riku who chuckled making my head bounce on his gut "What?" Sora looked at me with a huge smile "You're getting flustered just thinking about him!" I call that being flustered by talking about, 'Feelings' but whatever, I wasn't going to argue with Sora when he was in this being stupid state.

"Okay Okay! Tell me what you feel when your around him?" I thought about it "Annoyed, angry, confused, freaked out, pissed and like I want to through up on him." Riku Laughed and Sora pouted at him "This is serious Riku!" then Sora turned back to me with furrowed together brows as he thought into it waayyy too hard.

"So… I think you like him, but your blocking it out with artificial feelings your saying their anger and being freaked out but maybe the anger is really at yourself for liking him even though your mind tells your heart you shouldn't." I stared at him, before laughing "Where the hell did you get that from? To me it sounds like I hate him." Riku sat up so I had to as while "Nope. It totally sounds like a major crush is starting."

"Who asked you Riku!?" I yelled and climbed off their bed, I could feel my face burning, more than it ever has, Sora was looking at me with a small smile "Roxas, you can't mess with destiny! Embrace it!" I threw a pillow at him and turned off the lights "Shut up! Go to sleep and from tomorrow on, we are never talking about 'Feelings' again!" Sora and Riku chuckled but let it go.

As I tried to go to sleep I thought, _Fuck Sora and his stupid talk show way of analyzing normal feelings… but wasn't love considered a normal feeling? Aaarrgg . now I have a headache._ In the distance, I could hear the drunks doing their karaoke night, and I wondered if Axel was there… WHO FUCKING CARES!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh fofofo! this chapter turned out sooo much longer than i thought! i donno if all the chapters are going to start being this long or not, I just hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next Chapter! (also, for those who know what con I'm talking about. i hope to see you at my booth this weekend! XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE!**

**I was busy with the con, then school started now today is my dad's birthday...**

**but the thing that distracted me the most was I started watching Durarara and I totally ship Shizaya... so instead of writing... i was reading Shizaya fanfics...**

**then, when i actually started writing this chapter, i got major writers block! Enough!** **now onto the story!**

"Kamping"

The next morning, I was the first to wake up in my cabin. I sat up and stretched, _Today -if I see Axel- Maybe I won't feel pukey… yeah, and if that happens, I'll know for sure it's not Sora's stupid diagnoses._ I stood up and started getting dressed. When I was done I decided I would take a walk to think and stuff before everyone one was awake.

And so started day three of 'Kamping'

It must have been five A.M because it was pretty dark, but there was a light blue lighting on everything, that light that comes before sunlight. And I defiantly wish I still had Axel's sweatshirt back, it was colder than the day before, by far. But I braved it out, and started my trek to nowhere in particular. Not even the birds were singing as I noticed this I also noticed the blue haired guy from the gift shop (and the only employee I had seen) was making rounds, probably looking for stupid people like me, walking around this early and pretty much asking for someone to abducted us. Weather that guy was warning against creepers or if he was one himself, I could not tell.

I didn't want to take my chances and took the gravel road to my immediate left before he saw me. The road turned into dirt, then grass, I didn't know what it was, maybe leading out of the camp grounds? I didn't want that, but well I was in mid turn, a sign caught my eye. It had a lame drawing of a cat and the sign read: The Kat's Meow… dog park. I couldn't help but laughing to myself, _this camp is sooo stupid… but in a trip-to-Grandma's way…_ I decided I might as well check it out while I was there, and when I reached the fence, someone opened it and I started to fall, just like before but someone caught me by my wrist this time.

"Whoa! Roxas? What are you doing out so early? You could be easily wind up in a rapist's cabin! Then what would you do?" I looked up at him -he looked concern- still a little shocked, then that lurching feeling started and I quickly pushed the familiar redhead away. "Axel, I'm not a girl! I can probably defend myself better than you!" he chuckled "You didn't even see me opening the gate, though. But I wasn't paying attention either, sorry 'bout that… but I think it's funny we met once again with you taking a gate to the face."

"I don't find that funny at all. And I should be asking you, why your up so early too!?" Axel pointed down, and I followed the finger that was pointing at a massive red dog. I about pooped my pants seeing the dog, it was **HUGE**, "Roxas this is Nanaki, my dog." I looked back down at the scary looking animal and nodded mostly to myself _That dog matches his hair, I wonder if he dies his dog's hair? Does Axel die his own hair? _

That's when Nanaki pulled Axel forward and pushed his snout painfully into my crotch. "WHA-!? OW! GET OUT OF THERE!"I held and pulled the dog away, he started to lick my hand like an apologia so I patted the top of his head twice. Axel was still really close from when his dog pulled him and it would have been awkward if Axel hadn't started talking when he did. "oh, I forgot to warn you! Nanaki does this wired thing where when he meets new people he shoves his nose where the sun don't shine."

I huffed "That would have been good to know." just then my stomach announced it was hungry with a loud growl. "Hungry? You can come have breakfast with me, Dem and Zexy if you want." my stomach liked the sound of that, _but I seriously barely know him… I can't just-_ "Good! Then c'mon, Roxy~" _Did I just say 'sure'? stupid! Roxas you are suppose to say 'no'! wait. Am I talking to myself? Okay, no more of that thank you very much…_ "Wait! I um… forgot my phone at my cabin! I'll meet up with you."

Axel shook his head "I shall not leave cute wittle Roxy alone when there might be pedo's out and about looking for cuties such as yourself!" I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him "You're one to talk." Whoa. Did I really insinuate that I thought Axel was a pedophile? I blamed it on my occasional man PMSing…

Axel -along with Nanaki- was at my side immediately, "You can't be that much younger than me…" I didn't look at him, I was starting to wish I hadn't said that, but I decided to work with it, maybe Axel would stop flirting with me… "You're twenty-one, right? That's a seven year difference." Axel started walking backwards so he could look at my face. I was expecting him to look panicked or maybe shocked but there was a big shit eating smirk on his face "Lair! you are not fucking fourteen! Sora said you both were eighteen!" _Damn that Sora…_ "Why would you lie?"

That was a little awkward, I glared at Axel but my face was obviously bright red "Fuck off." maybe that was a little bitchyer than I intended… but I wasn't in a real friendly mood that morning.. we were in front of the playground fences when Axel stop me. His expression looked pretty confused and maybe a little hurt "What's with this? I thought we where starting to become friends… do you really not like me that much?" what I really wanted to say then was 'Friends don't grab each others asses!' but instead I sighed and shook my head in defeat "I'm just a little cranky today…"

Axel smiled in relief and we started walking again. _where were we going again? Oh yeah, my cabin… which is where my family is…_ "Oh fuck!" I stopped Axel right before he walked into where Cloud and Leon were setting up breakfast. I pinned him up against the nearest tree and Axel seemed to think this was me saying it was fine to make rude jokes "Kinky." I slapped a hand over his mouth and peeked around the tree. They hadn't heard anything, good.

"listen… I'll go get it. You **stay right here**. Do not move, okay?" I whispered and removed my hand from Axel's lips "Okay, but why?" I looked back over at my dad's, they were starting to light the fire on a small gas stove we brought for cooking eggs and burgers ect. Then I looked back to Axel "It's my…mom. She heard you hit me in the face with the gate and now… she.. wants to kill you." no. Cloud wanted to kill Axel because he thought Axel was in my pants…but Axel really didn't need to know that… he also didn't need to know Cloud was a guy, that would just make things confusing at the moment.

Axel nodded, with wide eyes "I'm still totally sorry 'bout that, you know that, right?" I fought back a smiled and then my stomach did that little lurch thing it had grown accustom to the last three days,_ Why is this idiot make me feel like a horrible person? Oh, our chest are touching… I can feel his heart beat, Axel's so warm… _I mentally slapped myself. I huffed I could feel my face heating up again and that's when Sora's words echoed in my head

_See? You're getting flustered just thinking about him!_

_Roxas, you can't mess with destiny! Embrace it! _

"Fuck… I-I'll be back soon." Axel nodded. I nonchalantly walked into the camp sight and Cloud looked up at me surprised "Where were you this early Roxas?" _I need to play this cool.. not that I'm never __**not**__ cool…_ I acted sleepy and yawned "Oh, I had to pee, are you guys making food?" Leon nodded "Yep, sausages and eggs… are you going to want some?" I made a face and shook my head "Nah, I have a colic that's bothering me… so I'm going to skip breakfast. I'll take a walk instead…" Cloud nodded and started pulling the plastic utensils out of a bag "Can you go wake Riku and Sora before you Head out?" I hesitated then slowly nodded.

"Sora, Riku wake u- WHOA! OW MY EYES!" now, I had walked in on them making out, but not this… this was- Riku got up from in between Sora's legs and glared at me,_ Like me walking in on you giving my Brother a blow job was my fault…_ Sora pulled up his pants and got up "S-Shut up!" _whoa. It would seem that Sora's in a bad mood… that doesn't happen to often. _I shook my head and briskly went over to my bag and started digging for my phone "Whatever." I found it and quickly went for the door but Riku grabbed my shoulder "Where are you off to in a hurry?" _Shit. _I turned to him with a glare "I'm going for a walk." Riku and Sora turned to each other and laughed. Sora came to my side and ruffled my hair "That's the worst lie I've ever heard! You, Roxas Squall, going on a walk without being forced?"

I pushed the door open and walked out, but turned around and sent them both a 'shush' before taking off "Bye dad." "Be safe, if you run into any problems come straight back to here, you here me?" I rolled my eyes "I know, bye." I went around the tree I left Axel and there he was with a smirk on his face "So I'm like your dirty little secret?" I was getting annoyed with Axel being this flirty, but I really couldn't do anything and still get free breakfast. I think the reason I continued to get teased and flirted with and not just flip him off and run away is because Axel's actually a nice guy when he's not teasing. And he was going to give me free food…

I reached down and swiped Nanaki's leash and petted the old dog starting to walk "Come on, Axel." We calmly walked in silence, and I took notice to how greasy my hair was getting, I made a mental note to take a shower that night. It didn't take us long to reach the 'Kamper Kitchen' where Zexion was opening plastic rappers of something and Demxy was dumping hot chocolate packets into Styrofoam cups. The man that was just less than two inches shorter than Axel, was the first to spot us "Oh yeah, Roxas! Are you here for breakfast?" I tied Nanaki to a support beam of the gazebo-like thing and sat a crossed from Zexion "Yeah, so… were you guys part of the 'festivites' going on last night?" okay, remember when I said I didn't care if Axel was there, singing karaoke drunkenly? Well, I still don't but I needed to start some conversation to make it less awkward.

Demxy popped the microwave open -that was attached to a support beam- placing a plate on the table… _corndogs for breakfast? _I thought it was wired but I didn't let it distract me from listening as Demxy answered "The karaoke? I wish! But Axel and Zexy said they were too tired so we just went to sleep! SLEEP!" he then sat next to Zexion who just un did the plastic off another corndog, Axel took the only other spot at the bench, which was beside me… but that wasn't a big deal… "-Roxas?" I looked up from where I had been staring at Axel's hand on the table- I wasn't doing it on purpose! You know when you kind of just zone out and you don't even notice your staring at someone? Yeah, so don't get any ideas.- Zexion was looking at me impatiently and all I could do was blink and ask "What?"

"Do you want one, Roxas?" he repeated and held up a corndog I nodded dumbly and reached over the table for it "Thanks." I took a bit and gasped quietly when my taste buds told me that what I was chewing was not in fact a corndog, but a blueberry pancake wrapped around a syrup sausage. Axel heard my gasp and turned to me with concern "Did you burn tongue?" I swallowed and shook my head "I just wasn't expecting this to be a breakfast corndog…. Where did you get this stuff?" Axel smiled wide "You can buy this stuff anywhere in Twilight Town… Where you from, Roxy?"

_Twilight Town?_ _I think I know where that is… it's about an hour drive from Zanarkand…_ I shrugged and thanked Demxy when he handed me a cup of hot chocolate… it made me realize just how cold it was, I could see my breath. it was fucking cold and my jacket was only good enough to protect against freaking cold. "I'm from Zanarkand." Axel's eyes widen and laughed "Guess big cities don't have the good stuff~" I glared at him but my smile gave away that I wasn't mad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was uneventful. I could tell you every little detail if you wanted, but it'd be like this: Me, Sora, and Riku sat around the cabin… that's it.

I'm serious, we just didn't feel like going to the beach, the playground was full of little kids and we didn't have swimsuits for the pool, there was the option of the arcade, but none of us had brought money… it was getting to around sunset, I could see it out the window, I decided I might as well take my shower now… nothing else better to do. "I'll be back, if Cloud and the others come back before me tell them I went to the shower, okay?" Riku nodded, barely looking up from his novel. Sora shot straight up from staring blankly at his boyfriends book to glare at me. "Wait, does that mean you're going over to Axel's!?"

I rolled my eyes, _guess every time I leave the cabin he thinks I'm going to Axel's… pfft! As if._ I just shook my head with a deep frown "No, Sora. I'm going to the fucking **shower!** like I said." Sora looked like he was still in a bad mood and his glare only grew stronger. "Well, excuse me! But I've been covering for you so many times recently I guess I just assumed you were going to sneak out of our family vacation again to go hang out with you boyfriend and his friends!" I matched his level of a glare, apparently Sora was pretty upset with me… I didn't even know why!

We were now inches away from each other, both of us ignoring Riku who stood right off to the side of us trying calm us down. "His not my boyfriend." "You might as well go, sense no one you here." I was burning with anger, "WHY WISH LEON AND CLOUD ONLY ADOPTED ME-" before a finished Sora's fist collided with my cheek. And let me tell you, it hurt like a mother fucker! he took it too far. I turned back to my twin, I could feel tears running down my burning cheek. " I…HATE YOU!"

I gathered up my stuff and stormed out the door. Riku tried to catch me by my arm, but I shook him off. Sora called out after me "Yeah, go suck him off, bitch!" I slammed the door and practically ran to the showers. Yes I know we were being drama queens, but if you've ever had a sibling, even if you get along most of the time you can't say you've never gotten into a fight and said things you wish you could take back.

I was glade to see that the only guys in the bathroom were in the toilet stales, (so the wouldn't see me crying like a baby) I stripped fast and closed the curtains, I was burning with anger and guilt so I turned the water on cold to cool down my burning face, I could feel my eyes watering up even more when the cold water hit my swollen cheek but I held back the sob that threatened to escape my lips. _sense when did I become a fucking pussy?_ I quickly cleaned myself up and got dressed.

I still was mad at Sora… who wouldn't be after that? so I only stopped by our camp site long enough to chuck my dirty towel on the bed, Sora and Riku were sitting on there bed. Riku tried to get _me_ to apologize for what _I_ said! I simply ignored him and left. I wasn't really sure where to go… I defiantly didn't want to see Axel or his friends, and Sora and Riku were out of the question. So I did the reasonable thing any eighteen year old should do: try and sneak into the garage bar and swipe a drink…

To tell you the truth, I really don't remember what happened next… I just know by where I woke up, I knew probably did something really stupid.

**Oh ho ho? what did Roxas do? I bet you think it has to do with Axel...? nope. i'm not tellin'**

**I promise to try harder on the next chapter! sorry for the lameness and the awkward cutting of the whole day... i just couldn't think of anything for this day... but the next, I have planed so it should be a lot faster~ thank you all for continuing to read this story~ and please look forward to the next Chapter! -Chuchi**


	4. Chapter 4

HALLO! i missed you all so very very much! T^T

but i have a reason for being gone so long...

okay, i'm really stupid. i was on my computer the night i had finished this chapter and i saw a folder called 'shredded documents' i was thought 'hmm... if their already shredded, why do i have this folder?' so i used AVG to get rid of them for good... so i'm sitting there watching the names of the stuffs getting shredded then i notice 'Kamping' and i freak out! i stopped the shredding to find that the folder isn't called 'shredded documents' it's called '**SHARD** DOCUMENTS' luckily (AND NOT SO LUCKY) the only thing it shredded was my super secret yaoi folder! (Like it's so secret, i hid it in IB's coding) all my drawings, all my fanfics (Including two Johnlock, a Shizaya and a Ryoma, that were finished... ) GONE! so... i gave up for a bit... but i'm back!

i don't own Kingdom hearts... because if i did disney characters sure as hell wouldn't ruin all the (almost) boy love scenes.

(if you read all that, i salute you!)  


"**Kamping"**

"Agggh" my head ached when I woke up, I pulled the sheets over my head to block out the sunlight, if you could call it that, the sky was gray and it looked like it was going to rain, I rolled over onto my stomach and cursed as I felt my face sting on contacted with the pillow. I turned over again adjusted my eyes to the roof, and I noticed that the ceiling was a lot higher than in my cabin, I sat up to quickly and I felt car sick but I didn't care, I looked around the room and found that I was in bedroom not a cabin at all.

The room was like and old lady's dream, nick-nackie jeweled shit hung from the walls and covered the large dresser in to the left of the king sized bed I was in that had deep purple silk sheets and a strong smell of cologne made me want to gag . I slowly got out of the bed and headed for the door, but I found that it was locked. "Fuck." how the hell did I get into this situation? I noticed I was wearing the cloths I put on yesterday….. Hmm… yesterday….

I remembered the whole day being really boring then Sora punching me… I reached up and felt the bruise that stung. I felt a tad bit guilty but Sora was the one who insulted me first!….I think… then I went the shower and the I went the… "Oh Fuck… I got wasted"

*FLASH BACK*

I slid in between the rowdy group of drunks and made it up to the make-shift bar where a a tall black haired boy stood poring shots of vodka, by the way he was swaying on his feet it was quite obvious he had been drinking well on the job. He turned to me when I came up to the 'bar'. he was smiling dopily "Hey there!" I gave him a smile, but I mostly smiled at how stupid he was acting. "Hey." his brows scrunched together and he scratched it the back of his head and I really hoped he wasn't about to ask my age, but instead he poured a tall glass of vodka- like the kind you put bear in- and handed it to me "Dude, you must've pissed someone off big time to get a bruise that big." I sighed, remembering what happened with Sora not to long ago.

"Yeah… thanks for the drink." he saluted me with a grin "Na' problem! If you ever need someone to beat someone else up for you, look for Zack!" he blinked for a second than pointed to himself "That's me by the way…" I nodded and saluted him back even if I felt really stupid for doing it, "Will do, Zack."

*FLASH BACK END*

That's the last thing a remember, but I must have done something really stupid to have ended up staring the locked bedroom door of a house I didn't recognize.

And so started day four of 'Kamping'

I checked my pocket for my phone but it wasn't there. I know right? Predictable. So I checked the window. Nope. I gave up and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for whoever brought me hear to show themselves. I wondered briefly if Sora was still mad at me, but then I heard the door being unlocked , I stood, prepared to beat the shit out of who ever locked me in here. It creaked open more and my heart was racing, I could see a man's hand on the door and wondered if there would be a knife in the other… then a head poked through and I gasped.

"A-A-Axel!?" the redhead smiled and open the door a bit more, he looked anxious, but I didn't care, I was glade it was him and not a knife wielding maniac. Axel ran up to me and hugged me tight and my face heated up right away. What the fuck was he doing? "Oh my fucking god! Don't run away on me like that ever again!" he sounded like he was really concerned, only making me even more flustered and confused.

I started to struggle, this was just way too weird, my heart was racing and my chest was tight, painfully tight. But as I pulled away Axel leaned in and kissed the side of my neck, and I felt a shiver run down my back, I slowly leaned my head to the side. Axel brought his lips slowly up to my ear and whispered "Just play along."

I didn't give a fuck about what he was talking about I just nodded and he pulled away, and I groaned at the loss of his lips. When he turned to the door he placed one of his hands around my hip and pulled me to his side. I noticed there was a person in the doorway. "I'm sorry I let him get out of hand, it won't happen again." Axel said to the man with gray hair glared at me and I gulped, his eyes were a freaky shade of gold and they were peering into my soul, I swear.

"You better. And if I were you I would have left him. You're better be glade you have someone that cares for you as much as Mr. Lea does." the man sounded so cold, I chose to look at Axel's hand on my hip instead of the creepy man's eyes. Axel squeezed lightly and started walking me to the door. "He does, Sorry again Xemnas." the man growled like an animal as he stepped aside to let us pass "That's Mr. Xemnas, Mr. Lea."

I was now deeply confused, but I kept on playing along like Axel said to. We walked from the bedroom to a living room with the same nick-nackieness and then to the front door. "Thanks for changing your mind." Xemnas sighed "You're family is always welcome here, even if it's you." Axel seemed to know Xemnas pretty well… wired.

"Bye." we walked out of the house and Xemnas gave a small smile "Enjoy the rest of your lives together." and with that he shut the door. I groaned and rubbed my aching head, still hung over. I looked around, we were still in the camp site, I guess that Xemnas guy lived here, the grounds keeper maybe? We walked in silence tile we reached Axel's cabin, Zexion and Demxy were setting outside the cabin and gave me a brief smile in greeting before Axel pulled me inside the cabin and closed the door.

Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at me frustrated. "Roxas…" I looked away from him, I didn't want to see Axel looking at me like that. Like he was disappointed in me. The bruise on my cheek was rubbed softly and I flinched and moved away from the hand. I felt like I was so stupid for letting myself be pulled into the cabin when my heart felt even tighter than when we were in Xemnas's house, but Axel was standing in front of the door.

"Hey… look at me." I looked up and glared, it's the only thing I could think of doing in this situation I didn't understand one bit of. Axel wore a similar look, it was weird I don't think I'd seen him looked pissed yet so it made my glare falter a little. Axel also used his height condescendingly.

"Axel, what's wrong with you?" I said irritated to no end. Axel's eyes danced with flames and he grabbed me by the arm "What's wrong with me!? Damnt! What's wrong with you!" I shoved at his arms but he pushed me back to his bed and forced me down. I started to panic, with the look in Axel's eyes I knew this wasn't going to end in tickling.

"Axel, get off…" I wiggled but blushed when our hips rubbed together, I stopped moving after that. "Roxas what the hell happened to you last night?" Axel sounded mostly concerned now, and I took that as a good thing, angry Axel was making me feel hot, but I didn't know why. "I don't know…" I answered quietly and looked to the side.

Axel's finger tips ran over my bruise once again and I flinched, because it still hurt like a mother fucker no matter how lightly you touch it. "Saïx was banging on my door this morning say the found someone drunk and crying all beat up and asking if anyone knew where I was… did someone get you drunk and try to-… get you to do something you didn't want to do, than punched you?" whoa… I had been crying? God, I'm never getting drunk again if I'm a cry-baby drunk… that's just embarrassing. What's even worst is I had been looking for Axel, I'm so glade I didn't find him… it would have been horrifying if he saw me like that.

"I… I'm sorry…" was all I said, really? I couldn't have said that it was nothing like that? Axel looked at me shocked "Why would you apologize!? Is… is that really what happened? Tell what he looked like, I'll have Xemnas call the police and-" I laughed and he looked at me like I was crazy but I just kept on laughing. "What's wrong with you?" I wiped a few tears away and sighed "Axel, none of that happened. I was apologizing for making you freak out."

He relaxed a little and smiled down at me, but then he made a face "But what about that bruise?" "Sora and me got in a fight last night." he looked surprised then worried "is he alright? What happened?" I shrugged "He's fine, he was the one who took it as far as to actually punch me… I'd rather not talk about why we were fighting, but he was being an ass and I said some stuff I really shouldn't have and then…yeah…but it was so annoying because Riku was taking his side!."

Axel nodded, "I see, but then, how did you get drunk?" before I answered Axel answered for me "Was it Zack?" I smile "Maybe." I noticed that I was still pinned to the bed by Axel and heat took over my face "Axel, get off of me." he smiled and laid fully on top of me, his face resting at the base of my neck, he sighed, which made me shudder as the hot air bushed against my exposed neck. "I don't wanna."

I cursed inwardly and my heart picked up pace, no doubt Axel could hear it. "Axel-" "And by the way your heart it pounding, I'm pretty sure you don't really want me to move." Axel looked me in the eye with an evil smile. Well shit… the tension in the room just took a nose dive and now it was climbing back up, but in a whole new way… and Roxas wasn't about to let it get anywhere near the peek.

"You must be imagining things. Now get off, I have to go and face the music." Axel groaned and got off the bed. My insides were feeling all weird at the moment and I really didn't want to find out why. "Thanks for getting me out of that weird house by the way." Axel crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes well he nodded "You better be thankful! You almost got kicked out for cursing at Saïx when he tried to get you inside! The only way I managed to get you out was saying that we were married! It wasn't easy you know." my jaw dropped and I felt a angry smile contort my face.

So all that kissing my neck and shit was for show? I bitterly thought and laughed but it didn't sound real at all "Thanks… I gotta go. Bye." I turned to leave but Axel stopped me "wait… will you face the music when you come back?" I looked at him waiting for him to explain but he didn't, so I shrugged "Maybe…probably not." that made him smile and he shook his head "I'll stay hopeful…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked up to the door of me cabin and I felt really nervous for some reason. This fight just seemed different from ones we've had in the past… weird. I opened the door and Riku and Sora looked up at me as if I hadn't been gone all night. And it bugged the crap out of me.

"Hey." Sora nodded and Riku grunted. They were still mad. I sighed and went over to my bed and put a clean outfit on. I thought that they would want to agonizes too but no, they thought I was the only one in the wrong. I thought about asking Leon about switching with Naminé, but like I said to Axel, I was going to face the music.

"Stop ignoring me!" yeah not the best way to start, but it got them to look over at me "We're not ignoring you." I scoff and sit cross legged on my bed and my arms folded over my chest. "ah, yeah you were." Sora sighed and sat up "Roxas, what do you want?" I hated the way he said my name like I was some piece of dog shit on his shoe, but I let it go, 'cause I'm that forgiving.

"Sora, I know I really shouldn't have said the things I said yesterday. And I'm sorry." Sora's softened and he sighed, like that's all he had been waiting for. "I forgive you Roxas." there was silence, and I waited for him to say **he** was sorry but it didn't come.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I got up and was about to leave, most likely hitch hike home, but Sora grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap, giving me a bone crushing hug "Roxas, I'm so so so so so so so so so Sorry!" I hissed in pain when he rubbed his cheek against my bruised one and he pulled away with a gasp "Sorry!… does it hurt a lot still? Riku get the first aid kit!" Riku rolled his eyes "You don't need a first aid kit for a bru-" "Riku! Get me the fucking kit!" I laughed and shook my head "I love you Sora… I really do." Sora smiled but then looked down "I really am happy about you and Axel, I was just shitting out of my mouth… and I know how… sensitive you are about the subject of you loving someone romantically is… I made it worst didn't I?"

I blushed and climbed off of Sora. Feeling a bit awkward half laying on him. "Nope. I still don't like anyone like that. Not Axel. Not anyone." Sora rolled his eyes and smiled as Riku handed him the kit. And Sora pulled out a big ass piece of gauze and medical tape and attached it to the side of my face. I let him do it only because he looked like he was beating himself up for doing it.

"Hey, Roxas… where did you go last night?" Stupid Riku. Butting in… making me explain myself… Sora looked at me as if say 'Please explain.' I shifted a little as they both stared at me. "uh… I took a shower." Sora's eyes sparkled and he smiled mischievously "And then?" I scratched my head. "then… I drank a pint of vodka." Sora's jaw dropped "WHAT!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" I shrugged, never one to care about what I 'could have' done but what I actually did.

"Then what?" I glared at Riku, Sora had been stuck on the pint and I was just fine at leaving my story there. But that asshole just had to ask for more. "I…Don't remember…" I it was true. But Sora whined "Roxas! You're keeping it a secret again! Please tell me everything this time!… Ppppplllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee?" I sighed. And told them, minus mine and Axel's talk at his cabin… and the kiss… but as Sora seemed satisfied Riku smirked after I had finished "You're still withholding something, your face says it all." Damn him to hell and back! But now Sora pounced on me, holding my arms above my head and tickling with his other hand. "Spill the deets!" I shook my head laughing and breathing heavily "S-Stop!" Riku held my feet down, but I held my tongue for a whole three minutes.

"W-When Axel came into get me he- ahaha! S-top! He hugged me and-" Sora smile widened -if at all possible- more. "And?" I couldn't take it my throat felt like it was about to burst, with one last gasp of air I let it out "Axel Kissed me!" the tickling instantly stopped and I panted heavily. Sora looked at Riku who smiled and Sora squeaked, giving me a hug of death "OH MY GOSH YOUR FIRST KISS! WAS IT SOFT OR HARD? DID YOU LIKE IT? YAY PROGRESS!" I

I had managed to calm my breathing and I flushed bright red, god… did he always have to be so embarrassing? "Sora! It wasn't on the lips! Plus he was just doing it so that ass would let me go with him!" Sora pouted but then his grin returned "Where did he kiss you then?" holy shit Riku's perverseness was rubbing off on him! I looked to the side and I sighed, screw it. "My… neck." let's just say Sora didn't shut up for hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner I was dressing for bed when Sora noticed it. "Roxas is that a hicky!?" I blushed and felt my neck "W-Where!?" Sora pointed to a place I couldn't see and I freaked out. How come I hadn't notice him doing that!? I was about to scream with rage when Sora laughed "Just kidding~!" I threw my pillow at him as Riku turned off the lights. It was quite for awhile before I spoke up.

"Sora, give me my pillow back."

And so ended day four of 'Kamping'

Okay! A KISS! ' YAY PROGRESS!' i should be updating sooner then this time! Please look forward to the next Chapter! love you all... A LOT!


	5. Chapter 5

**OI! Sorry 'bout lots of miss spellings in the last chapter... but i'm kinda too lazy to fix it...**

**And i want to thank Yuyito and Ern Estine 13624 for your guys' lovely reviews~ they really do help me push through the rough parts in writing this story!**

**i'm being an annoying author... aren't i?... i'll shut up now.**

"**Kamping"  
**

I woke up the next morning with a smile, but I replaced it with a frown when I opened my eyes. I rolled over onto my back with a heavy sigh, "Well this is irritating…" 'What?' you may ask? I had woken up thinking about mine and Axel's 'kiss' the day before… and I had been smiling to myself about it… "Roxas… when did you become a pussy?" great. I had taken talking to myself to a new level. I was just hoping Sora or Riku hadn't heard that.

I looked over but they were still fast asleep. I pulled my phone out from under my pillow and checked the time. 6:37 A.M. I groaned and turned over on my side. What was up with me? This trip was somehow making me wake up too god damn early! I got up anyway, I mean, what the hell? What was that stupid saying again? Ah! Yolo… or whatever.

I quickly got dressed and headed out. I was surprised to see Naminé was sitting in a camp chair just staring up at the sky. Something was off about her… I could just tell. She looked over as I closed the cabin door behind me, she went red in the face and looked away… embarrassed? "Good morning, Roxas. It's a surprise to see you up this early, are you going to Axel's place?" I felt my face grow hot but blamed it on the thoughts I had in the cabin- wait! No no no NO! I did nothing like that!

But I was beginning to wonder something in the back of my mind… something I really hoped wasn't true. Naminé's giggling brought me out of my brain self-destruct sequence I had going on in my head. She looked back to me, her eyes sparkling in a way I hadn't seen before… it kinda freaked me out, I don't even know why… "Roxas, I think you and Axel are so cute together… don't let him fly by…" I wanted to yell and tell her she had it wrong, and that I didn't like him because I was asexual… but I really felt like I couldn't say that and mean it…

"Whatever. I'm going down to the beach, wanna come?" she opened her mouth but then looked down. "I-I can't…" I just shrugged. No point in prying into her business. I started off to the beach calling back to her "Be back around nine." and with that I walked to the beach.

And so started day five of 'Kamping'

I took a deep breath, inhaling that oh-so amazing salty smell of the ocean. I didn't take off my shoes and walk in the shallows this time. No doubt the water was only 15 degrees or some shit like that, so I just walked, staring out the ocean. I could hear the distant beckoning of a light house, it all was the perfect environment for serious thinking.

I sighed, thinking was not what I wanted to do… it would only make me upset with myself… that alone proved that my mind had caught up with my heart…. Arrgg! See? Girly shit like that made me hate my thoughts at that moment even more. "Stop." I whispered to my chest… my heart ached, probably bruised itself from smashing against my rib cage.

I came to the place all of us had set up, and the beach bum shack, and it was still standing proud. I decided I'd take a little nap in it to clear my head. My subconscious wouldn't whip up some weird shit well I was out, right? No of course not!

"Roxy~" he whispered into my ear and I shivered, I knew that silky deep voice anywhere. But it was laced with a husky undertone. My back was pressed against the front of Axel. Axel…. "Axel?" I gasped as a warm pair of lips started kissing my neck, it was electrifying. I let him leave a dozen before I pulled away from him completely. I didn't want to look at him, he would laugh at how red my face was. But I said something weird… not from my lips at all.

"Axel… I want to tell you something important… I'm-"

Axel walked around so that he was standing facing my… well, my face. "Roxas… say it… no one can hear you but me~" that last part he practically cooed. I felt my face heat up but my determination forced me not to brake eye contact.

"Axel… I … I-"

My eyes flapped open and I swear they almost popped out of my skull. I knew what was bothering me now… but I refused to admit it at the moment… no. I needed a bit of time to verify all the stuff flying around in my head. What I needed at that very moment, what I craved most was a distraction, so I got up and started heading back to camp.

"Oh, there you are, Roxas. You're just on time for breakfast." I nodded and sat down in a champing chair. Cloud handed me a plate of hash browns and eggs and took the seat next to me, everyone else was also seated, except Riku, who was making Sora seconds, Leon was giving Naminé a cautious glance every three seconds and she just ate in silence, though I could tell she was a bit ticked off. I looked down at my plate warily, it looked amazing and my mouth watered up at the smell. But I had my reasons for being wary.

"Did Riku make this?" Sora nodded enthusiastically, and I sent him a disgusted glance when half the freshly cooked food he had just shoved in his mouth fell out all chewed up and gross as he started to speak "You should be happy I got such an amazing boyfriend, or we would be eating pig slop right about now!" Cloud glared at Sora, I mean that had to be a shot below the belt to my feminine father who had been cooking for us ever sense we could remember. And he was pretty good at it too.

"Just eat it, Roxas. We all know you love my cooking, you're just too stubborn to admit it." Riku sat down next to Sora well pointing a fork at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and took a big fork full, ignoring Riku's chuckles. "So… What do you kids want to do today?" Leon asked and Sora jumped up with his hand raised "OH! I know! I know!" Leon sighed "Yes, Sora what do think we should do?" "I think we should all jump into the ocean even if that means getting our clothes wet! That would be fun, right!?" he looked to me for agreement I shrugged. Cloud stiffened and pulled his cup of coffee away from his mouth. "We won't be going to the beach today." I eyed him suspiciously, something was up, and I wanted details.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Cloud blushed and glared at me "Don't call me that." I waved my hand and pulled him a bit away from the others who were trying to figure out what to do and he looked at me questioningly. "What's up?" "What do you mean by 'what's up?' ? you'll have to be more specific, Roxas." I rolled my eyes "I mean what's up with you, dad, and Naminé? You guys are acting really weird today…" Cloud looked back over to the group then sighed "Roxas, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Promise?" I nodded he took in another breath and whispered "Naminé… is… growing up. It started last night. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I looked at him for help but he just shook his head. "If you can't figure it out on your own, you don't need to know." he walked back to the group and I thought about it… then thought about it some more…. "Oh my god…" my face heated up at my realization. Gross… I really didn't want to know about… lady problems… I tried to think of something to replace the shower scene from Carrie that had started to come to mind, but I started to think about Axel shirtless and aaaggrhh! I smacked my forehead as hard as I could a couple of times, then took a deep breath… 'everything is fine' I told myself.

I turned around to go rejoin the group like my father had already done, but I stopped dead in my tracks. Everyone was looking at me, they most likely saw my little smack-Axel-and-Carrie-out-of-my-head thing I had just done… I sat down in my chair "So what are we going to do today?" Leon had recovered and coughed awkwardly then spoke up "We're going to fly kites."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora be careful!" I yelled as his kite dove straight for my head, but I gracefully evaded it by running the other way. "Roxas, you run like a girl!" Riku yelled laughing, I stopped running and crossed my arms over my chest. "Says the guy with girl hair!" I yelled back as I started to approach them again. Cloud snickered, keeping his eyes on his kite "You really do have girly hair, you know." Riku bit his lip, he obviously had a few things that were girly about Cloud, but because he was his boyfriends dad… he was smart enough not to say anything.

I sat down on the grassy hill, my kite had slipped out of my hands a few minutes prier and Leon was climbing the nearby tree, in the hopes of finding it. I didn't want to tell him… but I knew he was looking in the wrong tree… I'm just not into flying kites. "ROXAS! WATCH OUT!" Sora yelled. I looked up just in time to see the his kite (Which I'd like to point out- was a fucking rainbow one!) fly over my shoulder… that wouldn't have been so bad… if the string hadn't wrapped around my neck and given me rug burn.

"Holy fuck! That hurt!" I yelled, Sora crouched down beside me, he was freaking out more than me. "OH MY GOD! Are you okay!? Did I sever any blood vessel!?" I toughed that area of my neck, it was raw and sensitive… but it didn't really hurt anymore… I laughed and tilted my head up to where the sun was already starting to dip. "Roxas! Don't go toured the light! It's no good! Think of all the things you'll miss if you die now!" I shook my head but I smile crept onto my face. "No I was just thinking about how I keep getting hurt on this camping tri-" "Think of college! you'll never see me or any of your friends again- you won't be able to have Axel!"

I hit him on the shoulder and he calmed down, with a sheepish smile "Sorry, guess I got caught up in the moment… you really scared us there." Riku chuckled "No, just you, Sora." Sora pouted. "Who's Axel?" Leon asked. Having just returned from the tree with no kite. My eyes grew wide. Shit shit shit shit! Damn Sora! The three of us were quite, I checked to see if Cloud was catching any one this, thankfully, he and Naminé were a bit away, flying their kites peacefully.

Riku shrugged " just talking about my car's Axel being broken again." I would have hugged him and told him he was my hero… but that would have been a lie. Leon looked at Riku with a smirk "And why would Roxas want to have your Axel, hmm? Riku?" I puffed out my chest "Because. Father… I want to work on cars when I'm older! Got a problem with that!?" Leon sighed and sat down next to me "Roxas, you don't even know where an Axel is on a car…" that had me stumped… because god damnit, you don't have to know names of parts on cars and where they are to be manly!

Seeing all three of us slump in defeat, Leon prodded "So, who is this Axel?" Sora giggled like a fucking gossiping girl, and leaned over my lap to talk to him "So, there's this guy at this camp that hit Roxas in the face with a gate… and they keep sneaking off together…Axel kissed him yesterday and now Roxas is in love with him! Isn't it adorable!?" I hid my red face in my hands and shook my head "I'm not in love with him!"

Leon's brows were knit together when I peeked out of my hands, and I waited for him to blow up and go tell Cloud to pack up the car right away well he went looking for Axel… because that's what Cloud would've done. But he looked at me with a soft smile "Do you really not love him?" I took my hands the rest of the way off my face and sighed, trying to cool my burning cheeks. "I… I don't know…" I could hear Sora pout and tell Riku about how I wouldn't tell him things like this even though I'm his twin and blagh blagh blagh… I stopped listening when Leon spoke again "that's okay… don't push an answer out, just to make others happy… you'll know when you'll know…" he side hugged my awkwardly, but I didn't struggle, it was nice that at least one of my fathers was normal when talking about this kind of thing.

"My all my kids seem to be growing up too fast… Oh. And Roxas?" "Yeah?" "Make sure he uses a condom." Sora and Riku laughed and I started to punch my dad over and over but he kept on laughing. "Hey you crazy bunch of boys, time to take a picture." Cloud announced as he and Naminé walked up. "If we're all boys… what does that make you?" Riku said, obviously forgetting he was dealing with the guy who kept a knife just for cutting off balls in his back pocket (it was really just a pocket knife… but he told Riku that to scare him a little).

Cloud put his hands on his hips and huffed "A man." Leon chuckled and pulled my other dad into his lap and whispered in his ear "A very beautiful man." my and Sora 'Eww'ed as they kissed. Naminé took the camera from Cloud and took a picture, then she leaned in so she was in the next one. I felt a flutter in my heart… we were all getting along… and we were happy…. I'll never forget that sunset we all watched together…never.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora had dragged me and Riku to karaoke that night, much to Riku and my own dread. He pulled us into the partially closed opening of the garage/bar/karaoke place- it was covered because of the rain that was expected to happen later that night- he shoved us into unoccupied seats at a table a guy and girl were sitting at "I'm going to go pick a song for us to sing~! Be right back!" and with that he took off.

"Do you wanna ditch him?" I looked at Riku, shocked that he would even suggest such a horrible thing. "Fuck yes." just as Riku started to walk away, I went to fallow but I familiar voice called "Hey!" and no. it was not the person you would think was finally making an appearance. I turned around in my chair and saw that the couple me and Riku had shared a table with, I couldn't help but grin when I noticed who the guy was "Hey, Zack… are you not working at the bar tonight?" the man shook his head "nah. I got a lady to appease… and I kinda… got caught drinking on the job by Saïx… his kind of a prone…" he smiled bright for a bit then his eyes went wide "Oh! By the way, this is Aerith! Aerith this is…uh…" I laughed "My name is Roxas, it's nice to meet you."

Aerith smiled back "Roxas… this may be a strange question… but do you by chance know someone name Axel?" my smile dropped but I pushed it back up "Yeah… how'd you know?" Zack laughed, pounding his fist on the table as he did "Dude! The boss guy told us about Axel's little 'play' 'bout you being his husband and all the shit" Aerith sent him a look and he scratched the back of his head "I mean 'crap'." I felt my face heat up and I looked away "H-he only did that so wouldn't get kicked out of camp… I kind of… chugged that drink you gave me…" his eyes widened but then he nodded "yeah.. 'bout that… how old are you? I don't think I carded you because I was focused on your jacked up face- Which, be the way is looking a million times better."

I looked down "I'm 18." the couple was silent for a bit, then Aerith spoke up "Roxas, you need to make better decisions about what you put in your body… if your not careful, bad things could happen to you in a state of intoxication… I'm just worried about you… I'm not trying to scare you…" nodded solemnly. She was very motherly, and I could tell she really meant her words. I looked up at them and smiled "I promise I won't drink again, at least… tell I'm legal.." she nodded with a smile.

As if waiting for just the right moment, Sora came running up, tugging Riku along with him… guess Riku's escape didn't pan out… "Roxas! It's our turn at the mic c'mon!" he pulled me away from the table and I waved goodbye to my… friends? Anyway, we stood in front of the mostly intoxicated crowed. And I realized I didn't know what song Sora had chosen.

But then the music started up and knew what song it was… Sora was going to die after we were done singing…

"_It's only when I lose myself with someone else, that I find myself, I find myself…"_

I mumbled the words where as Sora was singing whole heartily and Riku…. Well, he could sing… but he didn't know this song….

"_Something beautiful is happening inside of me.."_

As I was singing I felt better that the only people actually listening were a few drunk ladies and Zack and Aerith… but remember way way back, when I said lady luck didn't like me? Yeah… that was still true. Because in walked Axel, and his eyes immediately locked with mine.

"_There's a thousand reasons why I shouldn't spend my time with you, for every reason I can think of two…_

_Keeps me hanging on, feelin' nothing's wrong inside your haven" _

Axel grinned and took a seat at the bar, he ordered something then faced me again, and it felt like I hadn't seen him in a long… and my heart was up in throat … and I coached… for real… I made a gagging noise into the mic and it echoed off the aluminum walls, but I didn't care. Sora and me were going to sing this song! Even if Axel had started to laugh, Zack had yelled over to him that 'he shouldn't laugh' and Aerith made a gesture for me to keep going.

"_Did I need to sale my sole for pleasure like this?_

_Did I need to lose control to treasure your kiss?…"_

Axel made a face, one that I had never seen before, but it made my heart beat faster… and I knew… I had it bad…

The song ended and Aerith and Zack gave us a standing ovation. Axel looked like he wanted to talk to me, but I felt a rush of nervousness take over me and I grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him out into the rain, Riku fallowed… hmm… I forgot about the rain…"Roxas! What are you doing?! Axel was eating you up like you were eye candy!" I knew my face was a dark shade of red by then… but we needed to go back to our cabin, before I did something stupid.

We made it back and I closed and locked the door. "Roxas, what happened?" Sora whined. I slowly turned to them, my eyes wide and my body cold from the rain…

"I… I think-… I actually…love Axel…"

And so ended day five.…

not really…. More stuff happened… but it was mostly Sora trying to make me go back out in the rain and confess to Axel who he said was probably waiting for me… but we eventually just went bed…

And then day five officially ended….

**I couldn't stop myself~ I threw in another Carrie reference... i just really love Stephen King, Okay? **

**oh! and the song~ it's what i was listening to (that and Lilium) to finished this chapter up~ the song is called "Only when i lose myself" by Depeche Mode **

**you should look it up and then read the singing section again... i mean... you don't have to... i just think it would help...**

**YOYOYO! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SECOND TO LAST ONE! v ^v *SIGH* **

**(Don't fret though... i'm a thinking about making a second one...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey-yo~ so... remember when I rated this M? yeah, you should keep that in mind.**

**anyway, I don't own anything... besides the story.**

"**Kamping"**

I woke up to a familiar sound… but not a welcome one. "Ah… Riku s-stop… we might wake him up." I blushed and turned on my side facing the wall, god this was awkward… Riku chuckled quietly "I think he's pretending to be asleep so he can listen to us moan." I turned over to them with a glare, though I knew my face was hot "It's called being totally creeped out that your friend is trying to fuck you brother -at god knows what time- right next to you because he thinks your asleep." Riku laughed tossing one of his nearby stinky socks at me.

I landed on my face, and man… that thing was putrid! I mean, what did he do? Step in dog shit then washed them in old lady pee? Seriously. That's how bad it smelled. I sat up and threw the sock to the floor "EW! What died between your toes!? That is disgusting!" Sora giggled and wiggled his way out from under Riku, he looked a bit disheveled and a bright red hicky glistened on his neck. I grimaced and looked away from him.

"Did you mean that?" Riku looked and me with a big grin. It reminded me of the same big grin he had worn when he told us that he wanted to build his own boat and find mermaids… I then remembered that was the week before he had put to use what he had learn from his father's porn magazines he had found, and who had he chosen as his subject? Sora of course. I looked at him with narrowed eyes "What?" he rolled his eyes but his smile never fell "You said that I was your friend… does that mean I'm forgiven for your mortification all those years ago?" I could hear the hint of sarcasm but I chose to ignore it that one time… for his sake.

I thought it over stroking my invisible beard "hmm… I don't know… your face mortifies me on a daily basis… but I guess… there's no fixing that.." I laughed a bit and Riku rolled his eyes again. I sighed dramatically but I found my self smiling "I guess." Sora giggled then jumped on me "Aww~ YAY! This trip brought the three of us back together again~ Riku! Get you butt over here and join this hug!" Riku jumped on the bed and for a second I thought the bed would crack by the awful creaking noise it made. But it didn't, then I started to wonder if the two fat lards on me could collapse my lungs in the next 30 seconds…

And so started day six of 'Kamping'

"I think that… it being our last full day here. We all should…" Leon had stated during breakfast, but it looked like his mind had gotten side tracked as my other dad bent over to pick up the ice chest and put it in the car. I would have thought it funny if my usually stoic dad had been looking at an actual piece of meat… not looking at my dad like he was a piece of meat. it's gross to think of your dads… thinking dirty thought about each other.. In your present. It really. Truly. Is.

I waved a hand in front of his face "Hello~? Earth to dad!" he coughed and looked away from Cloud to glare at me "What?" I rolled my eyes taking another bit of my breakfast sandwich "You said we all were going to do something, but stopped when you became entranced with my mother's ass." that got Naminé and Sora giggling and both our dad's glaring at me but Cloud turned his eye daggers on Leon when he noticed what I had said.

Sora leaned forward in his chair and looked at our horny brunet father excitedly "So? What are we going to do!?" Leon scratched his head, most likely trying to remember what he was going to say before he got distracted. He took another glance at Cloud and licked his lips unconsciously, but I held a back a gag… why was I gifted with being able to read small signs in my parents that meant they were turned on…ew… why me?

He then looked at me and it was like a light bulb went on over his head and he smirked at me "We all should… do whatever we want, finish up with anything you guys haven't done yet, you know?" that sly smirk was creeping me out and then he winked at me and tucked something in my pocket before standing and going over to Cloud and pulled him close, making the shorter blush "Now if you kids don't mind, we'll be taking a 'nap' please don't interrupted unless it's urgent." and with that he pulled a huffing Cloud off to their cabin. Naminé was the first to say something "is it weird that I totally ship our parents?" the three of us looked at her shocked until Sora looked at her with a big smile "Yep~"

So it ended up that Naminé wanted to be by herself and draw, I gave her my ceil just in case she needed to call us and Riku, Sora and I went for a walk. It was pretty peaceful… but as we walked the thoughts I had forced from showing their ugly faces finally got to my subconscious… well… the face wasn't actually ugly… it actually hot… shut up! Don't you dare smile, Roxas! Who was I trying to kid? Myself maybe? I had fallen for a guy I'd only known for six days… and if I was being truthful… I had fallen for the moment when he first smiled at me… wow… I could just hear the rainbows and unicorns spilling out of my mouth there.

"So Roxas. What's the plan to getting you and Axel hooked up before we leave tomorrow?" Riku's question snapped me out of my thoughts and I sighed and I felt my chest feel heavy… "There's no plan. I'm not going to tell him." Sora stopped walking and looked at me with surprise "WHAT!? Why the poop not!?" I looked away from his disappointed face. I hate seeing people look at me disappointed… I think a said that before… oh well, it's true. "What's the point? Even if he likes me back-" "Which he does…" Riku added and I blushed but kept going "-We're never going to see each other again… I'd regret it the moment we left." the two looked at each other then to me "True… but what if you guys started a long distance relationship-where does he live, anyway?" I rubbed at the back of my neck as we started to walk again.

"Twilight Town…" Sora looked to Riku with a confused look and Riku in turn answered Sora's question by asking me "That place is only and hour from the edge of Zanarkand! You could just go visit him once a week of something." I thought about it… true. "But what about Cloud? You know how he is…" and that had us stumped for a while. We walked in silence. That Saïx weirdo was sweeping the porch of that Xemnas freak's house and I wondered as we past if maybe toughs two… nah… that would be weird. But then again they _were_ weird. "I got it!" Sora cried, nearly making the blue haired guy fall off the deck in surprise. He corrected himself and glared over at us.

I looked to my brother anxiously and he reassured me with a bright toothy smile "now this idea is if you share all the details with me…" I hit him on the arm "Hey! Just tell me, jerk!" Riku laughed and shook his head and Sora never even acted like the punched fazed him. He let out a sigh "Fine! But you better thank me when everything turns out perfect!.. Okay, so… first MAKE SURE YOU GET HIS NUMBER! Phones nowadays is the base of any relationship… second convince him to visit you~ it won't be hard. He can stay at Riku's house, all you have to do is tell Cloud your going over to Riku's house! BAM! Praise me!"

I had to admit. It was perfect… but I still felt unsure… "Maybe… but that's if he even likes me and is willing to visit me." Sora giggled "Okay! Now. How are you going to tell him? And where?" I felt like I teenage girl planning what I want my wedding to look like… I was about to say I didn't know but a hand clamped around my shoulder. I looked back and my heart went to my throat. God… I had seen him last night, and yet… his eyes seemed to startle me like when I first saw them.

"Hey, guys! Nice job at the mic last night. Heh." Sora Smiled brightly at him "Hey! We were just-" Riku covered Sora's stupid commitment with a small smile and a 'thanks' loud enough to cover Sora up… it must have sounded weird…another person grabbed my shoulder and I looked to see Demxy with a lazy smile "Yeah, Axel said you bombed it!" I frowned and looked at Axel's nose (I couldn't look in his eyes without going stupid) "Just 'cuz we suck doesn't mean you should tell us! Gess. How rude." I was being a bit sarcastic but still it's true.

Axel glared at Demxy then waved his hands in front of himself "Hey! I wasn't the one that told you. Clam your tits." I blushed and looked at his chin… yeah that was safer… there was a forced cough and Axel and Demxy move out of the way of Zexion, he looked at my red face curiously before getting bored and looking at Axel with the smallest smile ever…like a for real Mona Lisa smile. "Yes. But Axel you were the one who talked about them behind their backs…you can't blame Demxy this time." the dirty blonde hugged Zexion who rolled his eyes "Thank you, Zexy~" "I didn't do anything…" "… well, thank you anyways!" God he reminded me of a manlier version of Sora…

Axel rested his head on my shoulder with a yawn and I tensed "Hey Roxy… your singing wasn't very good… but I liked the song choice~ you were saying pretty sexy things." I pushed him off my neck when I felt my pulse rise and my neck grow warm. I tried to glare at the smirking man but I didn't know what my face was doing anymore.

~Sora's point of view~ (AN: You'll see why ;I )

Roxas was doing this really constipated looking face and I couldn't help but laugh. I suddenly got an idea and leaned on Axel's shoulder "Hey, Axel~" I looked at me with a confused look, but a smile still present on his mouth "Sup?" I quickly thought up something and I couldn't help a giddy smile from appearing on my face "Can you and Roxas go get some food for all of us?" it was around launch time so it fit but Roxas was sending me a suspicious glance. Oh well~

Axel took a moment then smile "Yeah, sure! What're you guys in the mood for?" I just waved it off trying to act nonchalantly "Whatever, as long as it's made with love! I'm sure you two can manage that~" I didn't look at Roxas, but I could feel his imaginary daggers hit me in the face. Axel didn't seem to catch what I said or it just didn't bother him because he nodded and dragged my brother away. Aww~ they were just too cute!

After seeing that they were out of sight I turned to the other three who were looking to me, the already figured I was up to something? Am I really that obvious? Anywaay~ I pumped my fist in the air and whispered "Special-Super-Secret-Plan-To-Make-The-Most-Romatic-Aptmosphere-For-Roxas's-Love-Conffesstion-Ever! Ikuze!" Riku shook his head but I knew he was already on board. I turned to Dem and Zexy and I could feel my smile start to hurt from how big it was. "Are you guys in?" Demxy nodded jumping with excitement "Oh, I totally was telling Zexy that Roxas had the hots for Axel this morning! Wasn't I? wasn't I!?" Zexion looked all glum but he nodded "Yes. Yes you were, Demxy… but I can't really give you the money you forced me to bet… because you already have possession of my wallet."

He kinda reminded me of my little brother… that is if Roxas wasn't so feisty, but I like him feisty~ makes teasing him funner! "Are you in Zexion?" he looked at me for a moment then nodded "I've red a lot of stories with love confections… It may be help to the situation." I nodded and then pointed in the direction of cabin K-9 "Now! let's go hide in the cabin so they can't find us! Oh this is going to be so fun!" and with that, that four of us went to planning~

~Now back to Roxas's Point of view Forever~

"Your brother's a little eccentric in the way he talks… how did you ever end up so boring Roxas? Did it come from your mom? Or your dad?" I growled, how dare he insult me! Well now that he was an ass I lost all interest in him and I left him and hooked up with Fabio and I fell in love with him even though he was old and wrinkly now. Cloud wished us the best of luck and we got married and found out I could have bare children and I gave birth to his son, Bobio…

Okay… if you couldn't catch it, that was suppose to be dripping with sarcasm. If you thought I was serious… that means you have been thinking I was serious this whole time!? Okay, okay… go back. Start from the beginning and have someone tell you what parts are said sarcastically.

No. even though Axel was teasing me… I couldn't help but feel butterflies have a social gathering in my stomach. We were back at Axel's cabin and he was grilling some burger "Shut up Axel! I bet if you had a sibling as ADHD as Sora you would tear your head off within the first week of sharing a room. Trust me. I'm not boring… I'm just not crazy, there's a middle you know." he pouted and looked at me with mock sadness "Hey! I'm the ADHD Sibling in my family, though we don't share a room because she's a girl, but I'm not crazy either!"

I looked at him with a blank look "Axel… just a minute ago you threw a paper plate with lighter fluid on it in the grill, just so you could watch something catch on fire…" I looked at me with an equally blank face "And your point it?" I shook my head and put ketchup on the last bun. Great I'm in love with a pyromaniac. Oh and don't forget he's ADHD too. Isn't that just the best combination?

We finished preparing launch and we waited for the others to come back from the walk… we waited… and waited… Axel pocked a burger and frowned "The burgers are cold!" I rolled my eyes and looked around nervously. I had known Sora was up to something… but this was childish! I grabbed one of the burgers I had been eyeing for a half an hour and took a bit the pointed to Axel "Axel, they totally ditched us…" he looked at me not comprehending and I rolled my eyes "As in. they told us to go make food so they could go do something better without us."

No… they had left us alone so I could… confess… but I wasn't going to… the mood wasn't right and I felt a little scared… Don't judge me! This was my first time ever feeling this way… and to be honest. I couldn't imagine myself ever loving anyone else like that. Weird…. "Well… the sun is starting to go down. I-I should head back before my dad comes looking for me…" Axel looked up at me curiously "You said it was you mom who didn't like me…" I forgot he didn't know I had two dads… shit! It would be weird to tell him now… I laughed awkwardly "Oh? Well… my dad hates you too… s'nothing personal."

Axel looked traumatized, like I had run over Nanaki for licking my hand… whoa. Okay that was a little evil sounding… speaking of which, where does that dog disappear to? "Roxas, it is personal if they hate me!" I shrugged "Why do you care? It's not like you ever have to meet them." Axel's cheeks tinted pink a little and he coughed "Oh yeah… it doesn't matter."

Just then Sora, Zexion, Riku and Demxy climbed out of the forest, "Hey guys! Sorry we're super late! I kind of got us lost in the woods.." Sora said scratching his cheek, a nervous habit of his… hmmm. I wondered if their story was true. Sure I had thought they set the whole 'Axel being alone with me' thing. But Sora getting them lost in the woods was really convincing… Riku rolled his eyes and took one of the plates with a cold burger on it "If I hadn't gone with them, they'd probably still be in there… well… Demxy and Sora at least…"

"Hey!" Zexion sighed and looked up at the stars that were starting to appear "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful star gazing night… the moon is going to be full too." he sounded a bit more robotic than normal but I didn't care, because an idea hit me and when it hit, it stuck.

We had hung out a bit longer tell it was all the way dark. Zexion and Demxy decided to go to the bar and no less then two minutes later Riku and Sora said that they were going back to our cabin "Oh and Roxas? If I were you… I'd wait a few hours before coming back, unless you want to get an eye full. Night Axel." Riku called and Sora blushed but was smiling. Axel waved "You two have fun~" I gulped. I knew I really should get it over with… but know that it was just I felt like puking.

"Sooo… Roxy…" I tried not to but a think I flinched away when he stepped closer to me. Damn… it's harder then it sounds in romance novels… not that I read any of that crap besides for school… Axel was obviously at a loss for words. Maybe he just wanted to go to bed and didn't want to sound rude when he told me to leave? What if he said we should go inside? Oh god what was going to happen? Did I even want anything to happen?

"H-hey, Axel…? Do you want to go look at the stars w-with -m-m-me?" he looked at me and one eyebrow shot up "Roxy are you okay? Are you cold? Here!" I had a déjà vu moment there. One second Axel had his sweatshirt on… the next it was on my face. I looked up but to my disappointment… no! to my relief Axel had a black long sleeved v-neck underneath. "T-thanks…" I put in on and I sighing… I loved the smell of Axel and campfire all over me, it was… mind blowing…

Axel chuckle brought me back to reality -something I had grown to hate (Besides the Axel parts of it) "So now that you're warm, there's this place I know that's the best for watching stars… but you have to be really quiet." I nodded. Axel lead the way but when we reached the exit of the camp grounds I stopped. I don't know why but my mind went back to Axel killing me, and then I thought about how Naminé had my phone… I knew I was just trying to think of a reason not to go out with him alone. But still. I really should have a phone on me…

Axel turned around "What's wrong?" I shook my head and pushed myself out of the camp site "Nothing… so where is this place?" he pointed a crossed the road where a circle of trees with long grass growing in the middle stood… and a little old mobile in the very back. "There?" he grabbed my hand and I felt a lot smaller then, because his hand was so much bigger than mine… but I liked it… his hands were so warm even though it was cold. He pulled me over the road and when we stood at the edge of the circle Axel made a 'shh' signal and we walked quietly till we got to the middle, the grass was to my waist and I prayed that there wasn't any animals below.

I was in the middle of my woodland animals be damned prayer when Axel fell back, pulling me down with him. Oh, we were still holding hands… I went to scream in surprise but Axel covered my mouth with his other hand. I landed on my back right next to him. He turned to me with a grin "We have to stay out of sight and out of hearing from the guy who owns this area, old man Xigbar in that little house on wheels you might of seen." he whispered and I nodded then he looked up at the stars and I followed his gaze. It was a jaw dropping sight… living in a city you can very rarely see stars and when you do it's one or two here and there… but that sky that night… I'd never seen anything like that in person before.

The black sky looked like someone poured a bag of glitter on a black blanket…consolations…. Planets… the moon being full made everything bright with a blue tint. It was beyond words. I remembered that fact that we would be leaving tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to see this anymore… that I wouldn't see Axel… I chanced a look at him and he was looking at the sky with similar fascination a small smile playing on his lips. Weird that he could hold still this long… I looked back up at the sky, my heart was beating painfully in my chest… I wanted to say it but the thoughts of rejections, humiliation, and then leaving all it me hard…. So pretty much I was having a break down like an emotional girl… yep.

I freaked out when I felt tears. Oh hell no! I was not going to cry! I let go of Axel's hand and sat up and rubbed them away quickly but still trying not to make it obvious. I heard a shift in the pushed down grass behind me "Roxas?" again I stupidly flinched away when he put a hand on my shoulder. "I-I'm fine… just had a bug on my face." I whispered and all was quiet for a moment before Axel stood up (but was hunched over so he was still below the grass) and walked around so that he was in front of me then hat down. He looked at me sternly, even in the dark I could see his green eyes boring into me. I looked down like I wimp… I couldn't even hold eye contact.

"Roxy… look at me." I looked at his chin, it had worked before, but Axel leaned forward and pulled my head up to look at his eyes. Little did he know I had a loop hole… I focused both my eyes on his nose "…Roxy…. Why the hell are you crossing your eyes?" I could tell he thought it was funny because he had a hard time trying to keep his voice quiet, I shrugged and looked off to the side "I donno…" he gave a sigh and let go of my face "Roxy…" I gave up… I looked into his eyes and it looked like he was confused… heck.. I was confused… but I knew it was now or never…

Axel… I let go of what I thought might happen, any and all doubt and just went for it. I leaned forward and closed my eyes tight. When our lips touched I melted… I pressed just I little… not really sure what I was doing. But the feel of his soft lips against mine made my whole body feel tingly. I started to pull away after less than ten seconds but Axel's hand stuck around my waist and pulled my down so that I was leaning on his chest and in between his legs… I blushed but reconnected our lips cautiously. He started to moved his lips against mine and with a shiver I did the same. I pulled away after a minute to catch my breath, I felt dizzy and my heart was fluttering. I looked at Axel's lidded eyes and his smirking face and I couldn't help but smile back even though I was embarrassed "Axel… I-I love you… I know it's hella weird because I've only known you for a we-" Axel shut my stupid babbling with another kiss. But this one wasn't like the ones before…it was like he was trying to dominant me… I didn't know how I felt about that but I let it happen because he was way too hypnotizing not to.

He pushed us up so we were both standing on our knees. We turned our heads to the side trying to deepen the kiss, that's when I opened my mouth… I knew enough about kissing to know this would make it deeper. Axel immediately dove his tongue in and I couldn't help but moan when the taste of sour candy and burnt marshmallows invaded my senses. I pushed my own tongue into his mouth, wanting to see who would win in this little game of exploring.

Let's just say… Axel cheated. He bit lightly at my tongue and I could feel that sensation quickly travel south. I pulled away a moment later panting and leaning on him for support. He berried his face in my hair, taking deep shaky breaths "Roxas… I love you so fucking much…your beautiful." I blushed but a laughed at him, he was in some kind of trance or something… but I think I was too. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and his grip around my waist tightened. I felt a bit awkward though, I mean I could feel his… 'problem' right above mine in our hug… but it seemed Axel was done and I was fine with that.

"Hey Roxy?" I looked up at him and he had a mischievous smirk, I was about what he was planning when one of his arms snuck in between us and stroked my… stuff. I gasped and pulled away completely, I glared at him and cursed my stupid blood for going not making up it's mind and going to my face and my…my…pe- "Axel! Don't touch that!" I growled, I thought it sounded threatening but Axel apparently thought it was the funniest thing because he started laughing at me… way to make me feel less awkward Axel…

I was about to get up and go back to back to my cabin even if Riku and Sora were probably still going at it. But Axel's laughter stopped abruptly… I could hear… someone stumping through the grass. "Oh shit!" Axel whispered and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. I saw not to far away stood an old guy with a long pony-tail, an eye patch and… Holy shit! He had a gun. "DAMN TEENS!" we ran for our fucking lives that night. I don't even know if that Xigbar guy even fired any shots… I just ran.

We didn't stop running until we were back to Axel's cabin, both of us were panting and laughing "Did you… see the look… on his face? Priceless!" Axel laughed and unlocked the door, I leaned against the wall by the door trying to get my breath back. That was the longest I'd ever run… of course, I didn't tell Axel that. That would make be sound like a fat kid. Axel opened the door and pulled me in with him and I got a bit nervous…

Axel led me to his bed still laughing "Roxy, your moans were too loud, it lead him right to us. Though, I don't mind if you moans are that loud now~" I glared at him and swatted away his hand that tried to snake around my hips "Axel… I don't think we should go any farther…" Axel shrugged and laid down pulling me onto his chest "That's fine, Roxy… we'll just have to 'go farther' tomorrow night~" I looked up at him and he smiled at me so sweetly what I had to tell him would break both of our hearts. "No, Axel… I'm- we can't because…" "You're not one of those half girl half boys that can get pregnant, right?" I pinched his arm and he mouthed an 'ow' but he deserved it! This was suppose to be sad and here he was making jokes!

"No Axel. I'm leaving tomorrow…" Axel just stared at me blankly, I kissed his cheek and rested my head under his chin I let out a sigh "I didn't break you, did I?" Axel's arms wrapped around me and he kissed my head "No… just a little sad." I sat up so that I was straddling him. I smiled at him as best as I could and leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the lips "Axel… don't be sad… you'll make this sad." I kissed him deeply. I obviously was a novice at this because it was a sloppy mess, that is until Axel took over. Remember when I said that I wanted this to be sad? Yeah well, seeing Axel sad was like looking at a homeless puppy.

I pulled away for air and panted. He was a good kisser, that kiss was all it took for me to get as turned on as I was in the tree circle "Axel… I-I changed my mind." he looked at me questioningly. God… did he have to be so damn oblivious? I looked over to the side not wanting to look him in the face when I asked him such a thing "Axel… I-I want to… to..makelovewithyou." oh god… it got eerily quiet and I tried to undo the awkwardness I head caused "I-I mean.. fuck.. Axel just ignore me right now… I'm being stupid."

Axel's laughter made my head snap back to look and him and what I saw made me gulp and lick my lips nervously. A Cheshire-cat grin took up his face and his eyes were no longer neon green they hade turned a dark forest green. "How could I ignore a request like that?" his voice had dropped an octave if that's even possible.

Axel suddenly flipped our positions and I gasped when he attack my throat with his teeth, tongue and lips. "Axel!" I moaned when he sucked hard on my pulse. It all felt so amazing, even the pain of his teeth when they bit down on the same place he had just made a hicky… does that make me masochistic? "Roxas~" I shivered at the way he said my name. damn he was so hot. Literally, his lips felt like lava on my neck I thought I would cum right then and there… that is until he pulled away "Axel!" I whined and he chuckled before working on taking off his sweatshirt that I was still wearing. He made quick woke of it and my plain blue shirt underneath.

Then he captured my lips again. My senses were over loading but not enough to make me unaware of wear his hand was traveling. He pulled off my loose fitting pants and I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath, I looked up at him and he was looking at my underwear I panicked, thinking that I was wearing the ones with Deadpool on them but they were just shooting star ones… what he was staring at (And me too now) was my obvious bulge under my boxers. "Oh… um.." I looked back up to Axel trying to say something… but Axel looked… hungry? He suddenly pulled them off and a squeaked like at girl who's already too short skirt blew up in the wind and her crush had seen her unmentionables… okay I really need to stop comparing myself to a girl…

So there I laid… in Axel's bed completely naked underneath him…Axel said nothing, he just looked me over. It was nerve-racking and I started to whine when Axel suddenly got off my thighs and pulled my legs apart, settling in between them and then he leaned forward to my chest and took one of my nipples into his mouth. "Ah! Neehhgg!" my face had gone extremely hot but if it could get hotter my nipple hardening in Axel mouth would've trigger it. He bit lightly on it then moved to the other and did the same things.

His tongue trailed down my body he stopped at me hip to leave another mark then went on only to stop again at the base of what I really wanted him to lick… ew! I can't believe I thought that! But he did, one long lick from the base to the head and when he reach the top he stopped for a second before slamming my whole…dick… into his mouth. "Axel!" I came hard as he sucked hard at the base. I Blushed well watching him clean my member with his mouth and in the process make me hard again, he sat up and looked at me with crazed look. But it was so motherfucking sexy on him "Hmm… Roxy you came so fast, one might ask… are you a virgin?" I looked away and crossed my arms over my chest "Don't be a douche, Axel… I don't think it's cute."

He laughed and waved his hands in front of himself in defense "Hey hey hey! There's nothing wrong with that. This is my first time too." I looked at him and I couldn't help laugh. Axel? A virgin? It was comical. But Axel just watched me laugh looking a little annoyed "Are you… being serious?" Axel smirked and licked his lips as he started to take off his own clothes "What. My bad-boy attitude throwing you off?" I was going to correct him, by telling him that his 'bad-boy attitude' was more like a little boy who like crude jokes. But when Axel pulled his boxers off my breath hitched and I let out an humiliating breathy moan.

"I take it that you like you like what you see?" a had to mentally pick my eyes up and put them on Axel's cocky face. He knew he was huge down there… but I hadn't expected the… extra part to be there… did that make any defiance, though? I glared at him and trying to close my thighs now that he was down at the end off the bed "Fuck you, Axel." he chuckled and started to pull my thighs apart again and slid in close. "No, my love… I think we both know I'm going to fuck you."

He kissed me passionately on the lips and I let myself once again let him have his way. he already knew how to make me succumb to him. I rapped all of my limbs around him, wanting to be as close as possible and I gasped into our kiss as I felt him grab my bare ass. But I let it go and just focused on the kiss… even if that hand was now spreading my cheeks apart… what the- I pulled away panting but managing to slap the hand away from my entrance. I knew he was just trying to prepare me but the thought of him putting his fingers inside me…

"Roxy, I'm just getting you ready… that is, unless you want it dry… but I wouldn't recommend it for first timers like us. Demxy and Zexion did that and Zexion was bleeding out of his-" I hit Axel on the chest and huffed "Axel, I really don't want to hear about other peoples sex stories right now… or ever." I grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to my mouth and looked Axel in the eye "I-I want to be prepared… but can we take this slower? I don't want to rush through it." Axel smiled and nodded "Sorry… if I start going to fast again… just tell me." I nodded and took three of his fingers into my mouth, making sure to coat them as much as I could.

When I was sure they were nice and slick I pulled them out. I looked up at Axel who was staring at me "… that was hot." he pushed my legs farther apart kissing them and then… I felt his fingers at my entrance again. I breathed through my nose hard as he pushed the first in dreadfully slow "Tell me if you want me to stop at anytime." he told me and then he inserted another finger. Okay that one hurt a lot. "Axel… it hurts." I panted. Because although it hurt… I still wanted more. Like I said before… I might just be masochistic.

"It's okay, Roxy~ it will get better." he partially cooed as he began to scissor me. I barley noticed the third one being pushed in, because the fingers prodded something inside of me that -from my health ed class a few years back- I knew was my prostate. I moaned and arched up off the bed "Axel!" he hit over and over and I moaned every time. "I think your ready." I nodded but still whined at the loss of having something inside of me.

Axel positioned himself at my entranced and looked up to me, I nodded and he pushed the tip in slowly… too slowly… and you know me being to horny to think of the consequences and that I had asked for it slow, I did what any sane person would do… I thrusted down on to it, officially impaling myself on him. I screamed and clawed at the sheets at my sides. Axel was panting heavy and he looked at me with wide scared eyes "Roxas! What the fuck was that!? Are you okay!?" I looked up at him as he loomed over me and I glared "You were going too slow." he looked at me like I was crazy, and I kind of think I was. But to me then Axel was the stupid one.

"Roxas, you asked me to- … never mind.. Are you okay?" I nodded though my ass was on fire and I moved up and down a little. I needed him to move, to cover up the pain. "Axel~ Ah… please…" he sighed shakily and grabbed my hip to stop me "Roxas… stop.. Your making this a lot harder than it has to be." he was loosing himself too, his commands were only half hearted. "But Axel… I change my mind… I want it hard." Axel rolled his eyes "Nope… we're going to go slow. Like you said you wanted… gees.. I didn't know you were so indecisive…"

Axel started to move slowly. At first I tried to speed it up but we got into a slow rhythm and I started to relax into it… I mean… it was sweet, and loving but also pleasurable. I sat up and climbed into his lap without making him pull out, I wrapped my arms around his neck he snaked his around my waist. I showered his neck in kisses and slowly started to move up and down on his member. "Axel…" I moaned and he grunted in reply. I had never been so close to someone and it felt amazing. "Roxas… I love you so much." I hummed and kissed his jaw.

One of Axel's hands slipped in between us and started stroking me slowly. This was bliss.. "A-Axel… I'm going to cum…" he kissed my forehead and all I could hear was our rugged breathing and skin slapping against skin. "M-me too… Roxas… cum for me." I swallowed hard, his voice was so husky. I felt the cum starting to leek out of mine then the warm feeling in my stomach now shot through my member "Axel!" I cried as I came on both of our abdomens.

Axel came soon after, filling me to the point that it started leaking out. We collapsed on the bed with Axel still inside of me panting and basking in the after glow "Axel?" he kissed my ear with a sigh "Hmm?" I smiled and let him wrap his arms around me. Pulling me against his chest, it was perfect and as I felt the pull of sleep as I yawn "I love you." as I fell asleep I knew I heard him say "I love you too, Roxy."

And so ended day six of 'Kamping'


	7. Chapter 7

**Isn't it so sad that this is the last chapter!? i really enjoyed writing this story for Akuroku day! now it's almost thanksgiving... wazy! please enjoy the last of the story~**

"**Kamping"**

Waking up was an awful processes the next morning. I groaned and tried to remove myself from this immensely heated thing I was laying on, but I gasped when I moved because one… ow. My tail bone was burning… and two… there was something in my raw ass that moved inside me when I tried to get up… then of course my tiered forgetful fog cleared and I remembered the night before. I laid my head back down on that hot thing -that was Axel's chest- as carefully as I could, but every move I made I felt Axel's over sized penis move a little.

And so started day seven of 'Kamping'... the last day...

"Oh god…" this was so wrong… I was getting hard from a sleeping man that was inside me. But oh god did it feel good even with my soreness. I looked up to Axel and he seemed to be out, how he couldn't feel it is beyond me… maybe his skull is as thick as his dick- no no no no! I'm not going to do anything… I should just try and sleep some more…yeah.

And I managed to close my eyes and relaxes a little, that is… until Axel stretched in his sleep and when he arched his back he slid deeper in. "Axel…ah! Fuck….." I was panting and I told myself that sleeping was out of the question and I needed to get him out of me before he fucks me in his sleep… though that would be impressive… I sat up and glared don't at Axel. Even though we went slow my lower back hurt like a mother! But as I watched him sleep -not in a creepy way of course- I couldn't help but stare. How had I ended up with such a hottie? I mean, he looked so beautiful even if he was snoring. Good thing I didn't ditch him for Fabio.

I'm totally not a creep or a rapist, but I hesitantly pressed down onto him to get more of the new and amazing feeling of pleasure… I started going faster and harder on my trust down and breath became ragged "A-Ah! Axel…" I heard a moan and I froze oh god oh god oh god . This is hella embarrassing! I'm such a fucking honey person. Oh god… his going to think I'm a freak. All these thoughts stopped abruptly when Axel opened his eyes.

I tried to control my rugged breathing but it was pretty apparent what I had been doing "Axel… I-I-" Axel looked at me blankly "What were you just doing?" oh fucking mother of Opera. He hates me… he doesn't want anything to do with me. I looked and at his chest and looked at him through my eyelashes "I kn-know… I'm sorry I just…" Axel laughed suddenly and I flinched at the sudden noise, why was he laughing? Was he okay with it or making fun of my stupidity? Man I hate how stressful a relationship is… Axel suddenly flipped our position and looked down at me with a grin "I didn't exspect you to be such a… 'morning person'…" I rolled my eyes "Wow… way to ruin the moment with horrible jokes…"

Axel leaned in and kissed me soft and lovingly and I melted into it like butter…. But of course I'm not butter… and I didn't really melt I just leaned in more… so what if it's just figurative speech. I'm just making sure you know the different… wait… who are 'you'? never mind… I don't really care. Anyway, Axel started to thrusting hard into my entrance I was moaning and I could feel my sense of need take me over. And it might sound gross, but I got harder when Axel semen from last night spilled out of me every time Axel slid in and out.

"Axel… I love you! Ahm!" leaned down again but this time he went for my neck covered with his bits and he decided there wasn't enough so he added more. He was probably just making me a scarf of love marks so I wouldn't get cold~ oh how thoughtful of him! Now everyone, including Cloud could see I was taken! I pushed him away from my neck "S-Stop it! My m-mom will see." he pouted a bit but gave me a peck on the cheek before commiserating on hitting my prostate every single time. He grabbed my sobbing member and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"I love you Roxy… so much… I wouldn't mind marrying you right now." I was surprised and frustrated and honey and I wanted both of us to cum already but I mostly felt the overwhelming sense of happiness "Axel… don't say stuff like that! Your way to casual about it! Marriage is a big thing and we've only know each other for six-" "Seven." "Seven days…" he stopped everything , and I groaned at the loss Axel looked down at me with a loving smile that made my heart stop, and in his eyes was lust and a clear glint of challenge "Roxas -whatever your last name is-" "it's Sqaul." "Roxas Sqaul… I've decided I'm going to marry you someday… it may not be this year or the year after that but just you see!"

I was about to tell him the truth… at least what I thought was going to happen, which was us never seeing each other after today…. But Axel ended the decision by ramming into me full force and stroking me fast "Axel! Ah! I'm going to-" I released all over my stomach and Axel thrusted four more times into my prostate before he covered my insides with his seed. He smiled satisfied and pulled out "Noooo… I want you to stay inside me forever." shut up! I was tiered and still high on my release. Axel chuckled and laid down beside me, but changed his mind and got up… the bed was a little too small for us both to lay side by side.

"Roxas, your so adorable… maybe I am a pedo but you just look so cute and innocent right now… I think I may have to jerk off right in front of you if you don't stop…." I laughed and shook my head "You can be my pedo, I guess…" I kissed him on the cheek before attempting to stand and what do you know (oh the clichés) I fell into his lap. With a huff I got up again and crouched down to grab my clothes, "Roxas, do you want me to clean you up? Your kinda… dripping on the floor… not that I'm complaining….you look so faceable… okay. I think we need to go another round."

I swatted him away when he reached for me and set the pile of clothes on the bed so I could determine what was mine. "Not happening… not after you tell me your going to clean me." he looked up with a grin and pushed the pile of clothes to the floor "Axel what the hell-" I hadn't ever read or heard of after sex stuff… I just that when he said he would clean me up it would be with a wet rag or something. But when Axel leaned down and started licking up all my cum on my stomach. "AH! What the hell!? You could've used something else!" Axel looked up at be well he pulled my hips up to his face "But this way I get to see all the delicious faces you make when I lick you clean~"

I was wondering why my hips were rised to his face but I found out when he started lick the cum off my thighs and my entrance. "Axel! Stop! Ah!" his tongue dived in and curled back out with a little of the white liquid each time, this must have gone for and least five minutes. And of course, I had gotten extremely hard Axel asked me if I wanted him to suck me off and I had more dignity than that! So I told him to get dressed and with slight discomfort I did too. That is, until I got to my pants. I was right siding them out when something in the pocket caught my attention.

"Ah! That's right, he put something in my pocket yesterday!" I remembered Leon sliding something into my pocket but I had bed too lazy to check what it was, I pulled it out and at first I thought it was candy… but then I read what it said and my face heated up. Axel leaned over me curiously "What'cha got there Ro- Oh… did you want to use one of those or something?" I threw the condom in the trash and slid my pants on in a huff "No. just an idiotic prank from my dad." he pulled me closed and sighed into my hair "I'm so confused about your family…"

I laughed and left a peck on his neck before pulling away "And I don't know anything about your family, besides that you have a sister and your last name is Lea… oh and that you come here a lot." "Yeah well, if you come here next year you'll get to meet them!… you are coming next year right?" I shrugged sighed "All depends on my dads… -and my mom's- decision." Axel sighed before sitting on the bed and grabbing his sweatshirt and rubbing it all over his face, he then threw it at me with a sad smile "I want you to hang on to it for me… and I expect there to be 'bodily fluids' on it when I get it back~"

I stuck my tongue out and then slipped the jacket over my bare chest, I took my blue shirt from the night before and rubbed it on my face Axel did and gave to him "Now, I know you can't fit it, but you can hang it up on your wall or something- I don't know what pedo's do- and I don't want it back if you get stuff on it… grosser." Axel kissed my cheek and got up to stretch and then gave loud groan "We should probably get you back to your family…" I hugged, mostly so he couldn't go yet, there was no way I was letting him go with out getting this "Axel, you forgot to give me your number… I mean… I get it if you don't want to give me it…" he pinched my cheek and stuck out his bottom lip "You keep second guessing what you want to say, stop it. Just be your blunt, grumpy, awkward, rapeable, ador-"

I stepped on his foot and he stopped "Axel? Can I tell you something?" Axel nodded his head and I smiled even though I knew I was being childish "You have bats in the cave." and then to show the full existent of my maturity I ran past him to the door and I swear if those doors weren't stupid I would have made it outside. Axel lifted me by my waist and carried me out side…wow Axel is pretty fucking strong to be lifting my twinky eaten ass with one arm… I'm not saying I'm fat….well, yeah, I am… but- wait I don't have to explain my twinky addiction to you. It was a down pour. Outside I mean, not the twinkies.

Just down the row I could see the main road we had come in on and Sora and Riku loading the last few things in… I was honestly surprise Cloud hadn't come looking for me yet, but I think that must be from the combined effort of the rest of my family (And Riku). Axel. Being stupid and crazy… decided to take me out into the rain, he pulled he close and started doing some sort of jerky swing dance with me. "Axel, what is this suppose to be? We're getting drenched." he spun me around laughing like a maniac "This is our first dance!" I shook my head but I couldn't help but smile up at him "You dork."

This was it…we held each other's hands at our sides and looked at the van… Cloud had gone to the bathroom and told Sora to tell me to come out of the cabin… but I was standing here…. Axel wrote down his number, using my forehead as desk and then shoved it into his sweatshirt I was wearing. We locked eyes and I forced my wimpy ass not to cry as I said probably the hardest thing ever "Goodbye." he kiss my forehead and sighed with a small smile "I'll see you sooner then you think… I'm going to start stalking you. And you won't know I'm even there until at night, when your thinking about my huge-" covered his mouth with a kiss. And then pulled away from him all the way "See you later~ I love you, Axel." I looked around making sure no one heard that.

Axel waved and I climbed into the car, everyone was there besides Cloud and they all looked at me with big grins, I ignored them and just watch as Axel sat there watching with a small smile. Cloud came back all too soon and was going on about some weird old man talking about smelling his poop but everything else he said was boring… I just watched as the car started moving and Axel stood there and watch as I left him. I waved goodbye when Aerith and Zack saw me leaving frowned, they yelled and said I had better come back. And then past the gate Demxy ran in front of the car and Leon had to slam on his breaks "Bye Bye Riku Sora Little girl to dudes and Roxas~! Me and Zexion will miss you!" Leon revved the engine and Dem took off running.

It felt like it all had happened in a second… and now it was gone… I watch the tress as we started off on the horrible twisty road and I saw Leon shoot me a sad look in the review mirror "So, Roxas… you can have your video games back when we get back…" I nodded and looked back out the window. I didn't care about my games right at the moment and Leon seemed to notice "So um… Cloud. I think we should come here next year, don't you think?" I looked over at him hopeful and he watched me in the review mirror. Cloud shrugged "Yeah I guess…" I smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Leon who just looked back to the road like he didn't do anything. And I felt excitement for next year in my system the whole drive home….

If only I didn't feel the burning in my ass the whole drive home…. Damn you, Axel!

**THE END**

**da ended! or is it? what do you think? should i make a second Kamping story about the next time they see each other? or should i make one short one about when Axel comes to visit him for christamas? or should i do both 0W0 tell me your thoughts below~**


End file.
